Wolves Pride Redux
by EpicCubone
Summary: Many great people have stories, tales, legends. But one thing every last one of them have is a Beginning, and this is the beginning to new legends, of new stories. Follow along with the Mages of one of the oldest Guilds in Neo Fiore, Wolves Pride, and watch if legends will be born. Please send all OC through PM, any made within Reviews wont be looked at, and I'll get in trouble.
1. Chapter 1 (Welcome to The Pack)

Chapter 1

(Welcome To The Pack)

"I can't believe this place doesn't have a magic shop." Said a young teen, she was walking through the streets of Foxglove, a small town which had a train station that wasn't going to leave for another two hours. So the girl had to find some way to kill time.

"There is nothing to do in this town to kill time!" She yelled as she rubbed the top of her head, which got the attention of a few nearby people, not like she cared what people thought of her. She stopped for a moment to look at herself in a nearby window as she could fix her hair. She was around five foot six inches tall which was a good height to her, not to tell not too small. She wore a simple outfit, just a red hooded vest with a white t-shirt underneath what said 'Live For You' on it. Simple gray shorts that reached just a bit above her knees and her L-Pod slightly sticking out her pocket with the headphones around her neck. She slowly ran her hand along her long red hair trying to fix it, she didn't mess up either one of her twin tails. She slowly lowered her gaze to look at her own purple eyes as she sighed slowly. "I wish this train would hurry up so I can check the place out."

The girl made her way down the street with no real goal in mind, there were a few shops but none that sold anything she was looking for, there wasn't anything in this town for her to do, and she didn't want to sit around bring bored.

"What a pretty young thing." She heard a voice say from down a small side alley. This got the girls attention real fast, not only did it sound like a thug, but it was quickly followed by laughter from other voices, which means only one thing, Fun.

The redhead poked her head slightly into the alleys opening and she could see about three bigger men all looking the thug type, pompadour; check. Tattoos, check, sunglasses in a dark alley, check. A poor innocent woman? The girl looked closely to see a girl who looked slightly older than her in the middle of the group, trying her best to get away. From the clothes the poor girl was wearing, the red head guessed she worked at the bar that was nearby, a sucky shortcut to work.

"Let go of me!" The girl yelled as she pulled her hand away from the bigger man. "Oh come on don't be that way, me and my boys just want to hang out."

"Well, I don't think she wants to hang out with you." The three thugs turned to see the short redhead girl now at the end of the alley standing with her hands on her hips. "So how about you three blow off."

The guys stared at her for a moment before they started to laugh their little heads off, this caused the girl to roll her eyes, this wouldn't be the first time she was underestimated by some stupid people. Her clothes started to glow as they kept on laughing but the laughing soon stopped as a loud bang noise rung out through the alley, the thugs opened their eyes and was met with the sight of the redheaded girl wearing a White Gi with a black belt with one of their friends head slightly stuck in a dumpster, and the young lady they were bothering was now behind her.

"Go ahead keep laughing."

"Bitch!" The one thug yelled as he pulled a pistol out which he lost quickly as the redhead kicked it from his hand, before the man could react the foot came back kicking him across his face sending the man to his side only for the same foot to catch him, bringing him to his opposite side right into the ground. The last thug stood there as he just witnessed his friend being taken down by this short chick, and decides the best action would be to "Don't run." The redhead said as she slowly rose back to her feet looking at the man.

The man didn't heed the warning as he took off into the other exit of the alley as quickly as he could, but he didn't make it far as a bong rang out and something hit him right in his back sending him flying forward right to the ground.

"I told you not to run." The girl said as she cocked her shotgun, her whole outfit was different now, as she was now in gray cargo pants with a tight fitting Tank Top that showed off all her assists and combat boots. She turned to the lady with quickly gripped her hands and started to shake them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The lady said over and over as the redhead looked at her oddly.

"Y-You're welcome." She managed to get out over the thanking. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal!" The woman exclaimed with a gasp. "Please follow me, are you hungry? Thirsty? I must pay you back." The redheaded girl couldn't but let the woman pulled her away until they soon reached the nearby club.

(And Then)

"This should be a simple mission, Skoll." A redheaded teen said as he hopped off the train. He was looking up at a small yellow pup that laid on top his head as it slept up there. The pup looked a bit odd with its bright yellow fur as if it was glowing. "and if we are fast enough we should be able to catch the train back home."

The boy started to make his out the station and down the road heading to the town's hall, to speak the mayor. He looked at the town with his apple green eyes, taking in all the sights, there wasn't much not like that he mind. It's a nice little peaceful town.

He soon reached the town's hall and made his way inside and was quickly greeted with a "Hello, how may I help you?"

The boy looked at the female who called out to him, she was a blond haired woman wearing business attire as she was seated behind a desk.

"Hello, I'm here about your gang problem."

"Oh, you must be the mage who took our mission." The woman said as she got up from her seat. "Please follow me to meet the mayor."

The teen smiled at her as he followed her to a large set of doors. The woman opened it and walked in with the young redhead and he was met with the Mayor walking right up to him.

"You're the mage here to help us?" The older man said and the teen could only nod. "Oh thank goodness, we've been having trouble with this local gang, normally they wouldn't be a problem for our local guards, but ever since they got a new leader they have been running amuck."

"Don't worry Mr. Mayor, You got a Wolves Pride mage backing you now." The young said backed with a small smile. "Now just point me the right way, and I'll take care of the rest."

(Elsewhere)

The laughter could be heard from outside the warehouse, if you entered you would see that it was filled with like thirty, all laughing at the three who had bruises on them.

"You three couldn't take down a little girl?" One of the thugs laughed.

"Shut it! The chick was a mage, she had this freaky power where she changed her clothes." One of the beaten three explained, which only caused the others to laugh more.

"Oh no, my dress turned into a skirt!" One of the bigger thugs roared out laughing.

As the laughing kept raging on no one noticed as someone entered the warehouse, not until a loud roar rang out throughout the building got everyone's attention, they turned to see a man on a motorbike, he was wearing a leather vest showing off his abs. His legs were covered by a pair of blue jeans that covered his black boots slightly. He was taller than most of the thugs in the room, his jet black hair was dripping down in front of his black eyes. On his hands, he had a few different rings.

"… What's so funny boys?" The man said as he looked around the room. He leaned forward slightly on his heavy bike, it seemed liked no one dared to answer him. "Oh, I guess I've gone mute. Hello, can anyone hear me?"

"Y-yes sir." One of the guys said.

"Oh, then why did no one answer me, Huh?!" The man yelled as he stood from his bike leaving it, the bike didn't even move once he got off, it didn't even have a kickstand, it just sat still. He started to walk over to the thugs and they all backed up slightly. "Well!?"

"Sorry, Sir. I- I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know, so it just so happened that I walked in when all of you forgot how to talk! Maybe I should play the lottery because I'm a super lucky man." He looked at everyone in the room once more. "Now I'm gonna ask one more time! Whats. So. Funny?"

"Mike and the boys got beat up by some chick." One of the other guys spoke up, as everyone parted to reveal Mike and the boys. The bigger man looked at them for a bit before walking over to them.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"Some mage chick, Boss." He answered. "She had this power where she changed her clothes."

"Really… Where is she now?" He asked as he walked back over to his bike.

"W-we don't know, She helped that chick who works at the Bar, Moxie's."

The roar of his engine was heard as he revved his bike hard.

"Get dressed boys!" He ordered as he turned his bike to face the door. "we're going to get a drink!"

All the thugs smiled and cheered as they picked up weapons littered around the place, as the revving of his engine got louder and louder.

(And then)

"So, Scarlet, Tell us more about you travels." The Bartender asked the young redhead as she took another bite of her fries.

"Not really much more, I'm just trying to get to Jasper Town so I can get into the guild my Father grew up in." The redhead known as Scarlet explained followed by taking a sip of her drink.

"Jasper Town, that's only a train ride away from here." The waitress from before said.

"Yeah but it's not leaving for another hour." Scarlet give a heavy sigh.

"Well, you can hang out here until your train is ready." The waitress said, before turning to the bartender. "Right Mr. Moxie?"

"Right, right. Anyone willing to help out my people are friends to me."

Scarlet give a small smile as she looked at Mr. Moxie. "Thanks, I was really going to lose it if I had nothing to do but kick rocks."

Scarlet turned to the Waitress before asking "So, Beth, what was with those jerks anyway?"

The waitress, Beth, cheeks started to puff up before she spoke. "There just a bunch of jerks who think that can do whatever they want!"

"The mayor said he has put out a request for someone to help, but no one has come yet." Moxie said. "I hear it was only a Rank C request, so other mages probably overlook it."

"Scarlet, you can do it right! You're a mage." Beth exclaimed with hope filled eyes.

"I could try but I don't really have any details, or a guild backing me," Scarlet explained to the sad woman. "So I'm not sure if I'm allowed to help."

Suddenly a loud roar was heard outside which got everyone's attention, after a few moments of nothing footsteps could be heard walking towards the bar, followed by the sound of the front door being kicked up. The tall man walked into the bar followed by his lackeys, so many were packing into the small bar, luckily the bar didn't have too many costumers.

"That's her, Boss, the short redhead." One of the guys yelled as their boss looked down at Scarlet, He was pretty much a whole foot taller than her.

"So you're the one who beat on my boys." He said as he cracked his neck.

"What are you, their mom?"

The boss started to chuckle at the little smart ass as he started to walk closer to the counter. "Nope, Little Lady, The names Boss Hog. You see, I'm the boss of this gang here and soon to be the whole town."

Scarlet was looking around the room, she already knew she was outnumbered but now she was taking in how many people there really was. She kept a calm expression on her face as she looked at Boss Hog.

"So what do you want? Payback?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Nah, little Missy." Boss Hog answered as he held up his pointer finger, requesting a drink. Mr. Moxie, who was still a bit shaken by the number of the thugs in his bar, noticed and got him a drink. "I've come to see if you'd care to join me and my boys."

"Trying to pick up a girl for your sausage fest, are you?" Scarlet smirked slightly. "Imma say no, I don't really want to break up the mode you have going on here."

The two looked at each other for a long moment, much longer than it needed to be, the boys glared at the girl as Mr. Moxie and the workers looked at her in shock. Soon the silence was broken as the two broke out laughing, Hogs hand was pounding on the counter as Scarlet had her head facing down as she laughed.

"You're funny! You are funny." Boss Hog said as he stood up and downed his drink is a quick go, he dropped some jewels on the table before walking back over to his boys. "Kill her."

The thugs made a dash for Scarlet who quickly started to glow a bit yellow, but that didn't stop the thugs as one swung his bat at her as hard as he could, but he was met with a red boxing glove straight in the face sending him stumbling back to the floor. The thugs looked at the girl, her clothes changed to a tight fitting red sports bra with a short red skirt and black shorts under it. Her hands were up in a guard as she glared at them with menacing eyes.

"… Get her." Hog said simply to his boys, who all looked at each other for a moment. "Before I get all of you." and with that, all of the boys started to rush at the redhead. Scarlet was quick to start punching and blocking every attack she saw coming. Dodging pipes, ducking chains, punching guards left and right, the place turned into a mash pit as the thugs tried their hardest to reach the girl, her saving grace was the fact that they were in a small space so the all couldn't reach her at once, but that didn't change that she was surround. She felt something hit her hand on her left side causing her to stagger slightly, but she was quick to block the punch one thug threw at her in her momentary of weakness. Her breathing was getting heavier, it started to become hard to breathe with all these people around her and fending them all off. Something got her eye and she was quick to turn and see a man swinging a bat down at her crown, she was quick to block up but soon noticed another man swing at her waist with a bent pipe.

"Shit!" Was the only thing at came to her mind, she could only brace herself for the hit which caused her to close her eyes, only it never came and she heard a heavy thud. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed a bright yellow wolf in front of her attacking one of the man's arms. She looked around and saw a lot of bright yellow wolves have filled the room.

"forty to one doesn't seem fair." A new voice said as the room turned to see a redheaded boy with apple green eyes riding on a big yellow wolf who was growling. He had on a gray pullover shirt with a green button up over top unbuttoned, he has on black jeans with black and green sneakers. "How but we even these odds."

"Great, now who are you brat?" Boss Hog said from the chair he was sitting.

"The names Jean Pryde, And I'm a Wolves Pride Mage!" Jean explained as he rolled up his sleeve revealing his Guild Mark on the left shoulder. "I'm also the guy who's going to beat you."

"… Uh-huh..." Hog said as he looked around the room looking at his men as they stood there, he held his hand out lazily before saying "Get them."

One of the men yelled a cry for battle but was quickly attacked by one of the wolves, now he was just crying, and with that, the battle broke out again with Scarlet and Jean attacking the boys with the help of Jean's Wolves. Boss Hog could only sigh as he saw the tide wasn't in his favor. He put his fingers to his lips and rung out a loud whistle, the sound of an engine roaring before his bike broken into the building riding up to him. He quickly hopped onto his bike before he looked over to his Boys and give them a two finger salute.

"Sorry boys, but I'm not going to jail." And with that Hog took off like a bat out of hell.

"Hey!" Jean yelled out. He quickly turned to his Wolves. "You all stay here and finish this up, I'm going after him. Skoll!" The huge wolf jumped in front of the redhead and he quickly jumped onto it's back, but then Jean felt something else get onto his wolf. He turned to see the redheaded girl.

"I'm not letting you go alone, He started with me, so he's mine." She explained to him. "Alright, Skoll, after him!"

The wolf then took off at great speeds, quicker than Scarlet would've guessed causing her to grab onto Jean to stop her from falling off. The wolf was taking a lot of twist and turns, but she didn't see the jerk anywhere in sight, she wondered if they knew where they were going.

"Hang on!" She heard the boy yell, kind of too late she was already holding on, but now she was holding him tighter as she felt gravity pulling on her back and she was facing towards the sky, the wolf was running up a house. "I wanna get off!"

"Too late for that."

The Yellow wolf, Skoll, was not running on the rooftops, jumping from roof to roof. He was starting to catch up to the sound of the bike. After a few more rooftop jumps, Jean was able to see the guy under them, Scarlet also noticed and she started to glow, and soon stopped.

"Ooh, **Re-quip Magic**?" Jean asked the girl.

"Something like that," Scarlet answered the boy as she cocked her shotgun and took aim.

"Think you can make the shot?"

Scarlet smiled slightly. "Can I?"

"… Can yo-" "Yes!"

She fired the shot and it hit Hog right in his side, knocking him right off the bike. Skoll jumped down and the two teens hopped off his back. Boss Hog was holding onto his side groaning in pain as he slightly rolled on the ground.

"I swore he was going to be able to take that," Scarlet said as she looked down at him, Jean looked down two and noticed something on his hand. He reached down and slide the ring off his finger and Hog started to get wavy for a moment. Scarlet looked at the man before them as he went from big and tough looking to this skinny guy who looked like the wind would knock him over.

"Illegal **Illusion Magic Ring** ," Jean explained. "Real self-explanatory."

"So he wasn't even a tough guy, he was just a guy he looked tough."

"Explains why he didn't fight I guess," Jean said then he looked around to see people all coming over to witness what has happened, as well as the guards. "Well, that's a job well done, right Skoll." The huge Wolf poofed disappears into thin air. "… Not really an answer but whatever."

(Than This)

"So, you want me to take you to my guild hall?" Jean asked the redhead girl who he just learned was named Scarlet.

"Yes."

"… Okay, I see nothing wrong with that."

The two teens were standing in the train station, the train to Jasper town would be departing real soon.

"You did help me take down the Rough Boys, even if I did have to give up most of the reward to help fix the bar and the roofs. I didn't even cause half that damage." He gives a small sigh but it didn't really hurt him too much. "Let's go catch our train."

"Yeah," Scarlet said as the two took off to their train, but something wasn't really sitting right with her, something in the back of her mind like she was forgetting something.

The two hopped on the train and both sat across from each other and within a few moments, their train departed for Jasper town.

"So, Tell me about your guild, is it nice?" The redheaded girl asked, her purple eyes looked into his green eyes.

"Is it ever, we are pretty much one big pack, a Family." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"… A family sounds nice."

(To Be Continued)

 **Hello, Everyone, It is I, Dark Hyena. I have returned from my long sleep and I have come back stronger than before. Now I know you are all wondering why to reboot my story and to answer that, I love this story a lot, but the first one I did, I feel like I didn't try hard enough and I was all over the place. I've put myself into corners and holes. So I'm redoing it, and this time it will be better. Imma keep a lot of the old characters but I will be in the need for some new ones.**

 **Now as much as I wish to tell you how all is staying, I kind of want it to be a surprise, but I can tell you only a few characters was cut and I feel really bad for it, I liked every one of those characters it's just some didn't mix well with these characters and would be better for a different one.**

 **Also, I am looking for a few new OCs but not too many, that was one of my downfalls before, I took more than I could handle, so I now got the perfect number in mind and I'm going to stick to it.** **If you need the form it's on my Profile near the bottom.**

 **I can't wait to see you all again and I hope a lot of my old readers return to see this new story for their characters, also if you wish for me not to use your character just tell and I won't but please make it fast. Sorry Princessatj, I kind of forgot to give you this warning first, Forgive me, I'm just a big fan of Scarlet!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Welcome To The Pack)

Chapter 2

(Welcome To The Pack)

"Hey, Nora, where's your brother?" A raven haired girl asked as she walked over to a table where two other girls sat, they all looked to be around the same age and roughly the same height give or take a few inches. The redhead with long hair looked up at the raven haired girl.

"That love-sick already?" The redhead smirked. "He's only been gone for a few hours."

"Shut up!" The black haired girl yelled. "I don't like him like that and you know it."

The redhead could only roll her eyes, "Well, he went on a mission, I don't know how long he's going to be gone." She explained to the dark haired teen. "Why does it matter Isadora? Are you sure you're not love-sick."

"Nora, Please don't tease Isa, you know she has a temper." The white hair girl asked her friend, she looked over to the black haired girl named Isadora, or just Isa for short. She was wearing her normal theme of black and red. A red T-shirt and black vest, pants, gloves and boots. Even her hair was black and long, it reached her mid back and was put into a ponytail, but it didn't stop her from having a bang to cover her forehead.

"You're no fun sometimes, Akira," Nora said as she laid her head back onto the table. "So why are you looking for him, Isa?"

Isadora sat down and she looked at the two girls, Nora was in her normal gray tank top with a jean jacket over top, with a pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips nice. She had long apple red hair that reached her shoulders, she always took great care of her hair normally brushing it three or four times a day. Her eyes quickly shifted to the white haired Akira. She was in a flannel button up shirt that was open to expose her t-shirt that side 'Independent' on the front, she couldn't really make out her pants thanks to the table but she knew they were jeans, who didn't wear jeans, they're comfy. Her was put into a messy ponytail and her bang stayed out of the way of her red eyes. People would sometimes think of Isadora and Akira as Yin and Yang because of their similarity even though they had no relation to each other. Turns out red eyes are slightly uncommon.

"We were going to train today, and maybe do a mission." She answered. "But seeing how the jerk left me, I got nothing to do."

Nora's head slowly lifted up from the table with a small sinister smile on her lips, Akira could see the witch side of her friend slowly come out.

"You know, Isa," Nora said lightly with a sinister tone in her voice, a bewitching one. "You should get him back for ditching you."

Isadora just looked at the redhead. "What are you on about?"

"You should play one of your pranks on him." She turned and Isa got a good look at her face. "He knew you two had something planned, and he just up and left you behind."

"Yeah, the jerk did."

"And you should teach him a lesson." Nora song slightly. "Nora what are yo-" Akira was cut off by a black bound wrapping around her mouth, which quickly got her to panic.

"Yeah, I should," Isa said thinking it over to herself.

"Yeah… You should."

"I will!" Isa stood up from the table with a sinister grin on her face as she walked away.

Nora could only grin as she watches the shorter girl leave. "This should be good."

" _Get This Off My Face!"_ A voice yelled within Nora's head making her wince slightly. She looked over to see Akira glaring at her pointing at her own face. "Alright, geez no need to yell."

The shadows quickly faded away from Akira's face and the white haired girl took a breath. She looked back to her friend before sighing. "I didn't mean to yell, you just now how I feel about being bond."

"I know, Sorry, but I wasn't going to let you stand in my way of art."

"Art of what?" Akira asked.

"Art of Revenge."

(ElseWhere)

"I'm bored with this book." The girl heard as she looked up from her own book, She looked straight at her young brother. "I need a new one to read, Suta."

Suta could only shake her head, as she closed her book setting it down. "Nae, what's wrong with the book?"

"The plot is boring, the characters are not engaging and the grammar is poor." He explained quickly and easily, He reached his arm out with the book in hand, she took the book.

"Well, what book do you want to read next?" She opened her carry bag and looked at all of the books within it, she careful slide the book back into her bag. She looked back up to her brother as he was thinking of a book, she took notice of his outfit, he was in a brown long sleeve shirt with black pants, the shirt was only slightly darker than his long messy hair that fell in front of his face mainly covering the left side of it hiding his eye and cheek.

"I believe I am finished with reading for today."

"Then you'll to bide you time brother."

"But I'm bored."

"Well, why don't you-"

"Your guild sounds like a fun place." Suta was stopped by the word 'Guild', Her and her brother was looking the middle of hunting for a guild after getting kicked out of their old one. She looked over to see a redheaded boy and girl who was just around there age.

"Yeah, we have a good number of members too." The boy said. "A lot of them are super strong."

Suta couldn't help but listen to the other two teens conversation, she wondered what her next course of action; She could either get up and introduce herself to them, seeing if they would be able to tag along with them to their guild, even if they were heading back towards it. Yes, that seems like the best plan, the other one seemed a bit stalker-ish.

"Excuse me." A voice got the girl's attention, she looked up to see the guy who she was ease dropping on. "Would it be okay if we sat with you two? We kind of gave up our seats to a family."

"Oh, Of course," Suta turned to her brother. "You're fine with that, right?" He only gave a small nod in response, as he stood up to move next to his sister, the two strangers took their seats across from the two. Suta looked at the two closely, they both was in really good shape.

"Thanks, I hope we are not a bother."

"Of course not, it's nice meeting more teens around our age," Suta said to the redheaded teen.

"My name is Jean by the way."

"Scarlet."

"Nice to meet both of you, I'm Suta, and this is my younger brother, Nae." She said with a small smile. "So if you don't mind me asking, where are you two headed?"

"I'm heading back to my guild hall, I just got done doing a mission," Jean answered.

"Oh, Interesting." Suta turned to the girl. "How about you."

"Same place, I'm going to see if his guild will allow me to join."

"I already told you, we hardly ever say no to anyone who wishes to join our guild."

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Scarlet retorted back. "My dad trained me plan for the worse."

"And hope for the best?" Suta asked.

"Nope, just assumes the worst possible outcome is guaranteed to happen."

"Well sorry to burst you plan bubble but it will be fine," Jean said back to her. "Even if something stupid happens."

(Back at the guild)

"What the hell is this?"

"I believe this is what you asked for, Nora."

"I asked for something funny to happen… Not stupid."

The two girls were watching as Isadora stood on a ladder with a bucket in front of the main door to the guild hall, the entrance was a giant pair of red painted double doors, that were at least ten feet tall, but was still easy enough for people to push open. Isa was trying to set the bucket on top of the door in a very puerperal way as the girls watched for below. Soon another female walked up to the Red and White haired teens.

"Hey, Nora, Akira, What's Isadora doing." The black haired girl asked as she looked over at two of her new friends, "Hey Hana," both girls greeted the girl, she was in a white blouse with a few blue patches with black legging and blue running shoes, Akira looked over at her before saying, "Some type of prank for Jean."

"Oooh." She said as she looked up at the younger mage on the ladder, "What if he's not the next one to walk through the door?"

"Well, then Isa is going to have some explaining to do," Nora answered. "Come on let's get away from the splash zone."

The three girls went over to a table close enough so Nora could get a good view of the show.

"So Hana," Akira said getting the girl's attention. "How did your first Solo Mission go?"

"Oh! It was amazing, they had me go take down a whole bandits gang by myself, it was a huge guild, like 10 strong, and I went in there like-" Nora slowly started to drown out the talkative girl as she knew there was no end in sight to her story, She felt a little bad for Akira but she brought it on herself for asking. She turned back to see Isadora slowly climbing down from the ladder as the raven-haired girl looked at her handy work for great pride.

Nora could only shake her head as the sight before turning to look around the guild hall, it had many of its members housed in it's gray stone walls, but the inside was a bit more lively with colors as the wooden walls hide the stones was painted her family color of green. The room was filled with round wooden tables able to seat about 6 people at each, near the back of the main doors was a bar where a green haired girl was cleaning the counter. There was a slight second floor right behind the bar, he was just a cut off by a railing so people could look down below, leaning on the railing looking down at everyone at the moment was a woman with long gray haired that was braided and hung over her shoulder, she wore a heavy gray coat with fur lining down it that hung on her shoulders. Her dark green eyes watched everyone within the building at once from what Nora could tell.

"So I had to pay for the damages!" Hana's voice raised catching Nora's attention. "Like what, I did my job, it's not my fault that some things get broken in a fight, it's like standard or something, Right Nora?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, Anyways, how has your day been Akira?"

The white hair girl was still staring at the Hana still taking in all the information she got at such a speed, Nora was about to speak up for her but someone else voice yelled out "I hear him coming!" cutting her off, she turned to see Isa waiting near the door for her 'Fool-Proof Plan' to work out.

This slowly got more and more of the attention of the guild, no one really seemed like they wanted to stop it as they knew not to ruin Isadora's fun or you had a chance at being her next target, plus if the boy fell for the simple trick he probably deserved it.

The room fell silent as footsteps could be heard getting closer to the door, a small shadow blocked out some of the sunlight as the person drew closer and closer, then the person stopped, the door slowly started to open as the bucket started to tip, quickly followed by it falling on its side and hitting a mess of red hair knocking the person right to the floor then a splash was heard.

"Scarlet!" Jean yelled as he ran over to the girl who was clutching the back of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Huh, that's weird." Isa's voice was heard as Jean looked up at the raven haired girl. "I did everything right, why didn't the bucket stay up there?"

"You forgot the rope, You simple minded Crow." A teens voice rung out from across the guild hall.

"Oh… Yeah…" Was pretty much all she had to say for herself. "Oops."

"Isa what the hell!?" Jean yelled as he walked over to the girl.

"Me what the hell, You, What the hell!" He yelled back as she poked his chest. "We were supposed to train together today and you ditched me!"

"What, we are supposed to train together tomorrow!"

"It's Wednesdays, We train today."

"Hey, Dumb Dumb," Nora called out. "It's Tuesday."

This caused Isa to stop in her tracks and she slowly looked back at everyone who either shook their heads in disappointment or nodded agree with Nora on the day, She could only chuckle slightly rubbing the back of her head. "My bad."

She looked over to the person who was hit on top of their head and she saw a girl with red hair and twins tails, Jean went back to her side checking to see if she was alright. She better apologize for the mistake and mix-up. She takes a few steps closer to the girl before saying "Hey, I'm sorr-" But was quickly cut off by the girl hitting her across the face. Isa quickly got her bearings and stood her ground.

"Oh, So you've come looking for a fight?!"

"Me, You're the bitch dropping buckets of water on people!"

"Well, you're stupid enough to fall for it!"

"Okay, you two," Jean started to say as he stood in front of the two. "There's no need to fight."

"Yes, there is!" A voice yelled from behind the bar. "Not helping Pedro!" "Yes, I am!"

"Move, Jean, so I can teach her about starting fights on my turf," Isadora ordered to the boy as she Requiped her Katana to her back.

"You're pissing me off, even more, Crow."

"That's It!" Isa yelled as she dashed at Scarlet, she drew her blade quickly as slashed at her but was met by a set of twin wakizashi, red eyes met purple as the two girls glared at each other. Jean had no way of really stopping this so he just slowly backed away.

The girls broke their lock on each other as they took swings at each other, the sound of blades clashing filled the air of the guild, the girls kept blocking each sword strike before clashing once more.

"Wooo, go new chick, kick her ass!" One of the other guild members.

"Bring the pain, Isadora!"

"Go Red."

"Turn up the heat, FireFox!"

"FireFox?" Scarlet questioned but was soon answered as the black haired girl's hair caught blue fire, the flames were raging as a smirk ran across her face.

"Wheres your trash talk now?" Isa asked as she pressed hard. "Also you're showing a lot of skin for a ninja."

Scarlet's outfit was now made of a black silk mini yukata with a red sash wrapped around her waist with a bow in the back, it showed off her legs revealing a lot but stopped before it revealed anything important, her twin tails turned into a full ponytail.

The two girls broke off from the stalemate and Scarlet started to move on the attack, She kept slashing at Isa with her blades as the girl with flaming hair kept blocking and dodging each strike. Isa jumped back onto a table as Scarlet went in for a quick slash.

" **Fire Sneak!** " Isa called out before the blade connected and 'poof' She was gone. Scarlet looked around wondered where the girl disappeared too, She looked left then right before she heard "Behind you!" She was quick to block her backside with her blade then kicking the girl away cause Isa to fall from the table and 'poof' once again. Scarlet grow tired of this game as she looked around for where the girl could come from.

The people cheering around her was distracting, she has never had these many people around her before when she would fight, it was new to her.

Scarlet stayed on her toes, it's been a good few seconds since the girl had disappeared, she kept looking around the area trying to find the girl but she then noticed something, something small and blue running around her, it jumped up and she saw that it was a small blue burning fox which quickly turned into a cloud of smoke then into the girl coming in for strike, Scarlet quickly ducked the and started to glow, the black-haired girl turned to strike once again but was quickly met with something hitting her in the gut sending her flying back. The girl hit the ground and just laid there knocked out as the guild got quiet for a moment, this got Scarlet nervous as she did just shot one of the guild members at point-blank range but that was over fast as a bunch of them started to cheer. A lot of the members rushed over to Scarlet to talk to her and give her pats on the back.

The poor redhead with slightly overwhelmed by the people as her clothes turned back to normal and her weapons disappeared. She didn't really know what to say to the crowd as if she could even get a word out as they just kept on talking, but that was all over as she was lifted off her feet by someone. She noticed that everyone around her went from noisy to silent a little too fast, she slowly turned back to see who was holding her, the sight also made her freeze slightly as it was a very imposing woman with long gray hair and dark green eyes just glaring at her. She was holding Scarlet up one handed by her hood, the woman pulled Scarlet slightly closer and sniffed the top of her head.

"Hey! Don't sniff me!" She yelled at the lady. "That's weird old lady."

The woman turned Scarlet around in her hand so they were face to face, Dark green eyes looked into purple, Scarlet held to the ground despite the fact that she was hanging in the air. The old woman's face went from her normal plain resting bitch face to a small smile as she leaned forward until she was right next to her ear and whispered: "You are your father's child, Little Collins." Scarlet looked at the woman as she said her last name causing her eyes to widen. "H-Ho-"

"Grandma put Scarlet down." She heard Jean call out, Scarlet quickly felt freedom as Jean felt pain on the top of his head, she the woman was now holding him by the top of his skull one handed. "So disrespectful you children, starting fights, giving orders and just making noise." She spoke as Jean was yelling from the pain of her holding him and Nora could be heard laughing in the background.

"Alright, that's enough of that for now." The woman said as she let her grandson go and fall to the ground. She turned and looked over to Scarlet, "Follow me, Child, if you wish to join you need to fill out paperwork."

"Grand-mom, wait, I got two more people wanting to join." "Great more paperwork." "They should be here in a bit."

"Fine, Take Isadora to Mr. Black and when they get here, send them up." She ordered the young boy before turning to Scarlet. "As for you, follow me so I can get you out the way." The older woman said as she started to walk away, Scarlet could hear her mumble something about "Always bringing in strays."

"Don't mind my Grandma, she can be cranky when it gets too noisy in here." Scarlet looked over at Jean who had the unconscious pain in her ass on his back. "The paperwork shouldn't take to long and I'll be down here when you're done. Okay?"

Scarlet smiled and give a nod, it's always good to have a friend close, one of her other lessons her father taught her. "Gotcha."

"Hurry up, Runt!" The old woman yelled.

On the other end of the room Nora, Akira, and Hana sat there as looking at the scene play out, Nora was still laughing. "Well Nora, was it everything you asked for."

"Oh, Akira, it was so much more." She smiled as she picked her head off the table, "And now I think I found more entertainment." She said with a small chuckle.

"Oooo Sinister!" Hana ends with as she chuckled too. "Chuckle with us Akira."

"Ahahaha." The white haired girl laughed dully.

(Fin)

 **Hi Hi everyone it's Hyena and I'm done with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I always wanted to remind you all that Wonderland's Heart is also being Reduxed and it already out also. So go check it out with you want.**

 **Remember to Review and tell me how I'm doing, it gives me lifeforce. And until next time, Stay Creative!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Welcome To The Pack)

Chapter 3

(Welcome To The Pack)

"No," A male voiced yelled as he stepped over a pile of mud and dirty, He found himself walking through a nasty, dirty, filthy forest; and he hated every moment of it. What made him more upset about the whole thing was that his outfit was slowly but surely getting ruined, his black loafers and black slacks were getting bits of mud on them, his short double breasted coat sat closed hiding the white button up shirt underneath it. He looked ahead of him to see a pair of dark blue cat-like eyes staring back into his light blue ones. "I will not stand for this Feline, You said it will be a simple monster hunting mission."

"Where do you think monsters live?" The female before him asked.

"Anywhere that's not here!"

"I believe you are overreacting, Theo." The voice in front of him said.

The girl in front of him was just sitting on a long black handled broom with yellow bristles on it, red button-up shirt with a short blue skirt with a pair of red boots on her feet, her hair was short and pink covering her whole body from the top of her cat ears all the way down to her tail, she was short about the same size as a stuffed animal for a small child, but she wasn't she just happened to be an Exceed, which is a race of small cat people with the ability to walk and talk, and even use magic.

"This is not me, overreaction, Feline." He said as he looked at the Cat. "Please you have no room to talk, you don't have to go through what I must endure."

"Hey, I'm in the forest with you."

"But you are sitting on a magic broom which allows you to float!" He yelled as they both looked at her float high above the ground with no fear of mud, dirt, and grime.

"Some of us are just gifted more than others."

"Well, I'm not taking another step until this problem is fixed." He said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, and as quick as his eyes shut they re-opened as he felt something cold touch his nose, he looked the female cat in her eyes one more as they were nose to nose.

"We had a deal that you would help with this mission." She said.

"Well count this deal off, I said I would help, but you never said anything about walking through god knows what." He voiced his decision as he turned his back to her.

"It's just grass and dirt!"

"Then why don't you walk on it?"

"Ewww. No, I'll get dirty." Theo started to take steps back the way he came. "No, Wait!" She yelled as her broom flew her in front of the teen blocking his path. "You can't just leave me, you promised!"

"And as I said, Tania" He leaned closer to her face. "I didn't sign up for this, so you can keep the photo shoot you won with James."

"… What else do you want?" She asked

"Pardon?"

"What else do you want to make this worth it?" A small grin formed on his face as he looked at the cat.

"Your shampoo."

"No Way, No Deal!" She crossed her arms forming an X shape as she backed away from Theo. "Do you know how much that shampoo cost me!?"

"I do, and I want it." She glared at the black haired teen with the undercut hairstyle. "But if you don't want to hand it over, I guess you can handle this mission all by yourself."

She quickly stopped him as he tried to walk away with a tug on his coat, He looked down at the floating cat. "Half the bottle."

"Whole thing."

"Half."

"I'm going home."

"Fine! The whole thing."

"It's always nice doing business with you, Feline."

Her nose bumped onto his with a scowl on her face. "You are the worst big brother ever."

"I'm not your brother."

"You keep telling yourself that."

And with that, the pair moved onward aimed towards the forest. "Why did you pick to do a mission that had a dog involved anyways? You hate dogs."

"I… I didn't... read the whole thing… until we… Until we got here." The small cat said as she looked as far away from Theo as humanly… Kittyly Possible.

"What else did that paper say?" Theo asked and Tania answered with flying away faster. "Feline!"

(At The Guild)

"So, Scarlet, How are you setting in?" Jean asked his redheaded friend who was drinking a milkshake, she looked over to her fellow redhead before setting her drink down.

"It's not bad here," She answered as she looked around the guild seeing the members within the guild. "almost everyone is super nice, I only have a few problems with the place."

"Oh, like what?"

"Jean!" "That for starters," Scarlet mumbled under her breath as the two redheads turned to see the black haired Isadora storming over to them.

"What's up Isa?" He asked the girl.

"I'm broke," She didn't even hesitant to say as she held up a piece of paper. "So I picked us a job to do, it pays more than enough for the two of us."

Jean took the paper from her hand and read the request slowly and closely,

[Urgent

Monster Extraction

Monsters have overrun the town of Moss, We request the assists of any Mage willing to help. More detail will be given once you arrive, please meet Mayor Port in Evergreen City.

Reward: 500,000 J]

"Wow, that's like 3 months rent!" Jean was taken back by the amount.

"Yup, so pack up so we can head out," Isadora ordered the male redhead.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Crow" Scarlet spoke up looking at the red eyed girl, "But Jean already promised to go with me on my first three missions, so I could go solo."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"It does, for you that is." Scarlet took a drink of her milkshake as she glared at Isa who was glaring back.

"How about, we all just go on the mission together." Jean quickly regretted the idea as both pairs of eyes turned their glares on him. "Okay maybe not."

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea." Another voice injected into the conversation, causing all the teens to turn around and see Guild Master Sara looking at them, beside her was Suta and Nae, Suta was waving hello as Nae had his face in a book. "I was just coming over to ask Jean if he didn't mind taking these two on a few missions with him, but now I see you was already making a little team, so you wouldn't mind two more members right?"

Isa and Jean both froze as Sara smiled at them, they both knew that was her 'I'm not taking no for an answer' smile, Isa could only growl slightly as Jean nodded his head.

"We don't mind, right Isa?"

"I mind a little." She mumbled. "But I guess they can tag along this one time."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I ruined your date plans with Jean," Sara said with a huge grin on her face showing off her fangs.

"I don't like Jean like that!" Isa yelled at the old lady who started to ruffle Isa's hair slowly pushing her head down.

"Yeah, yeah." The guild master said as she let go. "I'll reward you two after you helped the three pups out, who knows, maybe you lot might stay as a team."

"As If!" rung out from Isa and Scarlet causing the pair to look at each other in confusion, and quickly started to growl at each other. Jean couldn't help but smile at the two.

"They are going to be good friends."

"Like hell we are!" The pair yelled at him.

(Back In The Forest)

"You owe me so much more!"

"How was I supposed to know there were monkeys there?"

"By reading the mission before hand!"

"I said I was sorry." The floating feline said to her obviously upset companion.

Theo couldn't help but storm off as the cat followed behind him. She wore a bit of a worried face as she got to the side of her partner, she already knew what his face looked like but she couldn't help taking another peek.

"Theo, it's not that bad."

It was bad. Real bad, the left side of his face, mainly over his eye was a dark purple and his cheek had a few claw marks going across it, there were other minor cuts and bruises that she was sure he was mad about also but those two were the main ones.

"We can fix it once we get back to the guild." She added, he turned away from her as he grumbled.

"You better hope so, Feline." He growled.

Tania did feel really bad about what happened, she didn't mean for his face to be damaged during this mission. Hopefully, it doesn't leave any scars or he would probably never forgive her. She took in the forest around her, no matter how much Theo hated it, but it is a beautiful sight, all of the pretty flowers of different colors, the tall trees with green leaves was beautiful with the blue sky overhead. All in all, it was a pretty good day until the sound of crying filled the air.

"Theo, you hear that?" Tania asked the guy next to her.

"Yes, can't you see I'm ignoring it."

"Theo!"

"Fine." He looked at her with a small scowl as the pair quickly moved into the direction of the crying, it didn't take the pair long to reach the noise, as Theo called it. The sight caused Tania's eyes to widen, it was a sight that she has never seen before, it was shocking but she just couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"H- H…." She was having trouble finding the words for what she just saw. "Handsome!"

Her eyes were glued to a gray cat with black lightning stripes going across his back, he wore little black sweatpants and was holding a huge dagger which looked like a great sword in his tiny hands, He was just so much for her to take in she didn't even notice the crying girl behind him nor the blood that was running down his arm and staining his fur.

Theo, on the other hand, was upset with the sight before him, he just couldn't hold back his rage much longer, it was vile and disgusting a sight he hoped he would never have to see again. He glowered with great hatred at the side of the giant Vulcan which stood before the small girl and cat that he didn't notice or maybe he just didn't care. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a coin that had the with '15mm' printed on it. The coin started to glow a dark purple as he whispered the word " **Acceleration** ", He moved the coin around in his hand as if he was about to flip it as he extended his arm pointing at the beast.

"Hey, Monkey!" He yelled as he fired the purple glowing coin right at the beast, it flew at great speeds but the Vulcan had enough time to react to the voice calling him and he turned to look at what called- **Boom!** The coin had smacked him in the face during his turn and explode on impact blowing the beast away from the little girl and sending it flying almost back into the forest. "Sorry, that was really unsophisticated of me."

"Oh no, it's perfectly acceptable," Tania said as she gives him a small clip for his work. "Besides no one saw, besides me, the small girl and that hunk of beef over there."

She looked back over to the other pair only to see the male cat has fallen to the ground and she quickly noticed all of the wounds on him before she knew it she had pulled Theo to her face by grabbing his coat.

"Theo, We Have To Save Him!"

"Release Me, You Cretin!"

She quickly let the teen go and flew over to the aid of the man of her dreams, the little girl was already kneeled before him holding her hands out at the cat, they had a small yellow glow to them.

"It's okay, Fury. You'll be fine." The small girl said as she held her hands closer to the cat. Tears still sliding down her cheeks, Theo was able to get a good look at the small girl as Tania's eyes were elsewhere, the girl appeared to be about nine or ten years of age, she had short white hair with a pixie cut hair style, he could respect her taste in style until it came down to her outfit, she wore a pink romper with orange polka dots. She also had a white cat ear headband on top of her head, which would have been well hidden but he was close enough to tell it was a headband and she had white sandals to cover her fair skinned feet, her whole body was fair skinned, this little girl needed more sunlight. "I'm sorry, I can't do much more to help you."

"Well quit your crying, Child," Theo spoke up as he looked down at the little girl who looked back up at him, her eyes were wide and blue with small tears still in them. "You have already healed the damn cat if it wasn't for all those tears in your eyes you might have noticed already."

"Theo!" Tania yelled at him as she flew closer. "Be nice she is only a little girl."

"No, I will not 'Be Nice' because she is a little girl." He crossed his arms as he glared at the pink cat. "She is sitting here crying over spilled milk, and it is sickening to watch. She could be doing so much better or putting her power to good use like fixing my face."

"He is bleeding out."

"No, you are overreacting, He has already stopped bleeding and that's just his stained fur." He explained as he lowered himself next to the passed out cat, he looked where all of the blood is and found no cuts. "They were probably as bad as my cheek wound, which isn't anything life threatening, So you are crying over being useless when the good is already done."

"Oh, so he must just be tired from the fight," Tania said as she looked at the handsome young hero Cat, risking his life to save a small girl, how brave of him. But she quickly came back to her senses. "That still doesn't excuse you for being mean to this small child!"

"I will be as nice or as mean as I wish." He stood himself back up as he looked at her with his one good eye at the moment. "I am a Prince, I can do what I want, as I want, whenever I want."

"I am your team leader, so I have the power to tell you 'No You Can't'."

"Umm..." The two stopped and turned to the little girl causing her to jump slightly. "Uh- Umm… T-thank you, for saving me and Fury."

"You're welcome, Sweet Heart." Tania noticed that the girl had wiped the tears from her eyes but they was still glazed over. "Here, let's get you back home, Your parents must be worried sick."

"Oh… Uh..." The girl stumbled with her words slightly. "I don't have… parents..."

"Ohhhh! I didn't- Well I meant to-" The poor cat kept cutting her own self off as she didn't have the knowledge to handle this. "Oh Dear, I'm talking myself into a hole."

"So Neko, where do you stay?" Theo asked, bailing his teammate out of this embarrassing situation.

"I stay at a nearby orphanage," She answered but lowered her head so she was facing her toes. "but it's not like they notice I'm gone or anything, all the other kids are mean to me because I have magic, and a lot of the adults just forget about me at times."

Theo didn't ask for her life story, just the place to drop her off so he could be on his way home. He went to speak to his partner but was stopped by the look on her face, she had tears pouring from her eyes as she looked at the small girl, and he knew Tania better than anyone, he had to move fast to stop h- "Why not come with us!" Shit, he was too late… or was he?

"No." He said to her. "You can't just kidnap people."

"It's not kidnapping, it's saving." She snapped back. "I'll just adopt her." This caused the little girls hopes to rise as a big smile formed on her face.

"Feline, You're a Feline, you can't adopt anything." And with that, her hopes were dashed.

"But you can." And they returned just as fast

"How about… No" He glared at the cat on the broom as the little girl was becoming tired of this roller-coaster of emotions they played with her.

"What do you want?"

"Do you think you can just bribe me and you'll get whatever you want?"

"I have a ticket to see Flame Crest next weekend."

"Give it to me."

"Adopt the girl and the handsome cat."

"Done." He turned to the girl who was looking at him with her wide eyes of joy. "Neko, collect your cat and led me to this place, and make haste."

"Okay!" She said as she picked up the sleeping Fury, and she let him rest in her arms. "My name is Mia, just so you don't have to call me that."

"Quiet, Neko, and lead the way."

(Elsewhere)

A girl with shoulder-length blood red hair stood atop of a mountain, her hair was straight with a bang swooping left covering her forehead and eyebrows. She stood there with arms crossed over her steel breastplate, each hand covered by a steel gauntlet with her feet copying as they were covered by steel greaves. Underneath all of her armor was a simple pair of black shorts with a matching shirt, everything else on her was pretty much unprotected, but she didn't have any fear, as everything important was protected. She felt the sword the rested on her hip, she always knew it was there, but just feeling it always made her feel closer to home. She opened her eyes revealing the amber that was hidden away as she looked at the clear blue sky, the only things that came into view every now and again was the Ravens that sometimes followed her, they knew that she would lead them to food. With a small breath leaving her mouth in the form of a sigh, she lowered her gaze to see the carnage before her, it was a newly formed graveyard, but it wasn't a graveyard for humans. No, only monsters littered this battlefield, from her count it was about thirty, thirty-four to be exact. She raised her free hand to the sky as she looked back up to the black birds that circled above.

"Come and Feast! My Spoils Go To You!"

And just like that the flock of raven swarmed down onto the former battlefield and slowly started to clean the mess she made, She watched as the birds feasted, watching them didn't bring her enjoy nor despair. It was just another day in the life of a Goddess Of War.

(End)

 **Hello! I know I'm late, like super late, but we had a blackout for like two days so it took a bit longer to do this one than I would hope, but here it is!**

 **Remember to Review and tell me what you liked or didn't like or whatever, remember the more Review the more likely people are to read. Also is you want, you can Follow, so you can stay up to date.**

 **Also look forward to the next Wonderland's Heart to be out in a few days.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Creatures From The Mossy Lagoon Part 1

Chapter 4

(Creatures From The Mossy Lagoon)

Today was not going the way she wanted.

Isadora looked at the group before her as Jean spoke to them. She really, and she means really didn't want them to come. She didn't have time for babysitting, but she also couldn't go against The Master wishes.

But she didn't have to like it.

"Isa." She heard her name called by the only voice she cared to hear at the moment, and right now he was pushing his luck. She looked over to Jean who was looking back.

"What?"

"Do you have anything to say to everyone?"

Her eye slowly went from watchful to glaring, and it didn't go unnoticed by Jean.

"Okay, Team, Let's get this mission started!" Jean cheered to the newly formed team, in which only Scarlet cheered back with a fist pump, Suta nodded to the younger teen and Nae didn't even look up from his book. It was going to be a good day.

(At the Guild Hall)

"How did I get stuck with the two most bubbly girls as friends?" Nora asked herself as Akira and Hana were having a long conversation about something. Hana's mouth was running a mile a minute, and even Akira who normally able to keep up was losing her, but she listened and responded happily like she always did.

"What was that, Nora?" Akira asked her friend.

"I said, how did I get stuck with you two as friends!" She slammed her head onto the table.

"It's because you love us!" Hana yelled as she lied on the redheads back engulfing her in a hug, only to be answered with a groin. "I don't hear any denial!"

"I knew you for a month," Nora said with her head turned to the side but still on the table.

"That's still not a No," Hana said with a big smile.

"It isn't a no," Akira added with her own smile.

"Get off me!" With a chuckle, Hana leaped from the redheaded girl.

Nora picked herself up and looked around the guild hall, it was less packed today thanks to everyone taking missions, the only few people still in the Hall was her Grandmother, who was doing the same as Nora, watching the guild but from atop the second floor. Her aunt DeWinter was manning the bar with Pedro's help, so she couldn't mess with him. Callahan was someone she would normally bug, so he was out. There was nothing to do.

"I'm Bored." Nora turned to look at Hana who was surprisingly the one to say what Nora was thinking.

"What do you want to do Hana?" Akira asked the older girl.

"Let's go on a mission, it's been a while since we went on a mission together!"

"It's been two weeks," Nora told her.

"That's like forever!"

"I'm up for a mission," Akira said and was suddenly pulled into a group hug by Hana, the three girls faces were touching cheek to cheek with Hana in the middle.

"This is going to me A-maz-ing!"

"… How did I get stuck being friends with you?"

(On the Train)

The five teens sat across from each other, Isa, Jean and Scarlet on one side with the siblings sitting together with a small stack of book in between them. Jean and Scarlet were having a small talk as Isa was glaring out of the window, Suta was listening to Jean and Scarlet as Nae was still in his book.

"So, Jean," Suta spoke up as soon as they finished their topic. "Would you mind telling me a little bit about yourself?"

Jean looked a bit confused as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, just a few things about you and the guild." She explained before looking to Scarlet. "I wouldn't mind getting to learn a bit more about you as well Scarlet, you as well Isadora."

"Oh well, Uhh..." Jean had a small hint of red on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not really good at talking about myself."

"Here, I'll start then," Scarlet said as she looked to Suta. "I was pretty much raised by my father in the mountains. He pretty much trained me in everything I know, from using my magic to reading and writing."

"Sounds like a pretty cool dad," Jean said to her.

"Yeah, He was." And with that, the mood was slightly lowered and she noticed quickly. "Oh, did I say that out loud, Sorry about that didn't mean to kill the mood."

"No, it's fine," Suta said to her. "I'm sorry for making you remember something like that."

"Well, it's not anything painful," Scarlet explained as she pulled out a necklace that was around her neck, it had a small golden heart on it. "I love to remember my dad, he always brought joy and happiness to my life."

Suta looked at her with a small smile as Scarlet looked at her pendant. Jean, on the other hand, was looking at Isadora who was still facing towards the window but had her hand gripping something tightly through her shirt.

"Your turn Jean," Scarlet said to him gaining his attention.

"Oh um..." Jean looked at the two girls. "I don't know, I'm really not interesting. I just grew up within the guild my whole life with my Mom and Dad and Nora."

"Tell us about your mother and father," Suta ordered politely.

"Well, Dad works for Might and Magic."

"The magazine?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, He's a photographer, so he's normally busy but he stops in often." He said as he looked at Suta. "My Mom on the other hand…" He slightly looked away.

"She's the strongest mage in the guild!" Isadora said as she looked at Jean. "Why are you tip-toeing."

"I'm not tip toeing!" He defended himself. "I just don't like to talk about it."

"Why not?" Suta asked.

"Yeah, having a super strong Mom has to be cool," Scarlet added.

"I guess, but it's not that simple." He sighed slightly. "Plus it's not like mom is the strongest."

"I'm pretty sure if she wanted to she could take Master Sara."

"No way, Grandmom is still pretty much unstoppable," Jean said back but was cut off by Suta laughing at the two lightly, which gained their attention.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt." She apologized with a small smile. "But I see you don't wish to talk about it, let us move on. Can you tell me about your magic?"

"Oh yeah, I use **Light Maker Magic** , My mother had me and Nora both learn-"

"Nora and I." Nae corrected him, which gained the attention from that side of the team.

"Don't mind him, he just can't help himself at times," Suta explained in her brother's defense. "Please, go on."

"Yeah, so she made us learn at a real young age, with a bunch of other things..." Jean added near the end before turning to Scarlet. "Tell us about your magic, Scarlet, from what I saw it was pretty awesome!"

"My magic was made by my father, it's called **Fighter Magic**." She said with a small smile. "It's like Re-Quip and Take-Over kind of, but I can pretty much change my fighting class, as my father would call it. For example, I could go from my Boxer Class to my Ninja Class."

"That sounds interesting." Suta told her, "but wouldn't it just be easier to know all of your skills together then only use them one at a time?"

"Not really." Scarlet shook her head to the idea. "You see, I can only remember so much, and I pretty much strong with everything in each class, but it's too much for me to know all at one. So it's all pretty much put into each class so I don't have to remember it until needed. Like right now, I don't know much about sword fighting and sure I can throw a punch but I'm not world class boxer, but once my magic kicks in I'll gain all the knowledge back for that class."

"I see, So it's like studying for many tests at once, you can store the information away and get it when needed," Suta said to no one really but was just confirming what she heard.

"That's amazing, Scarlet," Jean said with his big wide eyes looking at her. "How many classes do you have."

"Like five or six now, and I can always learn more if I practice at something new."

"Sooo Cool," Isadora said as she was looking out the window.

"Got something to say, Crow!?" Scarlet said with a glare towards the black haired girl.

"Scarlet, don't mind her, Isa just isn't a morning person." Jean tried to defuse the whole thing before it got started.

"Isadora, would you care to share your magic?" Suta asked, trying her best to help Jean out.

"Yeah, Isa, your magic is like super beautiful," Jean said with a smile, which caused Isa to smile slightly.

"It's nothing too impressive," Isa said as she held up her hand, and to suddenly burst into a small blue flame. "I'm just a fire mage."

Scarlet was looking away because she didn't care to see her fire anymore as Jean was loving the view of Isa's blue flames. Suta and Nae were taken back from the sight, Suta eyes quickly went to her little brother, she saw nothing but pure anger in his eyes, she quickly placed her hand on his knee gaining his attention. Both of their brown eyes staring at each other, she knew how her brother felt, believe her, she felt the same way. But that didn't mean they should make a scene, not here and not on their first day.

Nae slowly took a breath and he went back into his book, but being his sister, Suta knew he was trying really hard to keep this down for her. She slowly turned back to the rest of her team, she took a small look at each of them, it seemed like no one noticed, which was good. She didn't really need anyone knowing anything about that.

"That's… Impressive." Suta said to Isa.

"Thanks." She said as she turned to the brown-haired girl. "What about you two?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, you haven't really said anything about yourselves," Jean added, which meant there wasn't really a way of backing out now.

"Well, I have **Flower Magic** , which isn't anything too special." She explained with as little detail as she could.

"That sounds super pretty," Jean said as he looked at her.

"Just make sure to kept your distance from me, I would hate to accidentally burn it," Isadora warned.

"Noted." She had no idea how far Suta wanted to keep.

"And your brother?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, Nae has **Gem Magic** , which is really useful in a fight."

"Ooooh." Jean seemed to really take a liking to that one. "I never heard of Gem Magic, I can't wait to see that in action."

"Sounds powerful," Isadora said with a small smirk. "Think he could give Pedro a run for his money?"

"Maybe, we gotta see him use it first."

"So, Jean," Suta spoke up trying to turn the attention from her brother and his magic to anything else. "Tell me more about the guild."

(At The Guild Hall)

"Wow!" Mia said as she looked around the guild hall.

"Impressive, isn't," Tania said to the young girl as she was floating on her broom.

"I've never seen a real Mage's Guild before!" The young girl was already running around the building, her eyes filled with stars. "It's so big."

"Or maybe you're just small, Neko," Theo said as he walked over to one of the free tables, Tania soon joined him but stayed on her broom.

"She seems happy."

"Good for her." Tania could only roll her eyes to his comment.

"Can't you be happy for her a little bit, I mean you are her guardian," Tania asked her partner.

"I already have enough to deal with you, now I also have to take care of her!"

"And who is she?" A voice came from behind the pair with them to meet the apple green eyes of their guild master.

"Oh, Master!" Tania slowly backed up on her broom leaving Theo to be closest to her.

The two sat there for a moment as their master glared at both of them, "Well?"

"Mia darling!" Tania called out to the young girl. "Could you come over here?"

It didn't take long for Mia to reach Tania with Fury not too far behind her.

"Yes, Tania, what's wrong?" She asked the floating feline.

"There is someone I want you to meet," Tania said as she looked towards Sara, Mia followed her gaze and once she met Sara's gaze, the poor girl froze in place. The towering woman walked over to Mia, who was trying to best to move, yet her body wouldn't let her. "This is our guild master, Master Sara."

The woman stood more than two feet taller then the young girl, even when she lowered herself to be more at the girl's height, she still felt so small. Mia didn't like the feeling she got from this woman, it felt like when she was in the forest facing down those Monkeys, it felt like this woman would just eat her in one big bite.

"So." With one little word, she gained Mia's full attention. "Your name is Mia?"

She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she tried to form the simple word, yes, but nothing was coming out but small hiccups and fear. One of the woman's eyebrows raised slightly which one put more fear into the girl

"Mom!" A voice called out and before Mia knew it, she was scooped up by a pair of arms and was pulled into a huge hug. "You're scaring her!"

Mia couldn't see anything as she hid her face within two soft pillows before her.

"How am I scaring this small child." The woman's voice came out. "I've only asked her name."

"You know small child are naturally scared of you!"

"Now, DeWinter, The is a rude thing to say to your mother." Mia peeked up to see the soft face of a young woman with mint green hair and green eyes, just like the Monster Woman. "Tania you're not scared of me right."

"Of course not, Master!"

"Then why are you avoiding her gaze!?" She heard Theo yell.

"Because staring is rude!"

"Anyway, You two better explain why you have a small child with you."

The group soon found themselves sitting at a table with Mia sitting on Winter's lap, and after a quick explanation with minor back and forth between Theo and Tania which slightly went like, "The Damned Cat tricked me! Blame Her!" "He's the one who did it, so I say punish him." Master Sara came to a simple conclusion.

"Mia, You will join the guild, because it's too late to send you back. And I will get the paperwork done to switch Guardianship from Theo to DeWinter." She explained which didn't sit will with Winter.

"Wait, why me?" She asked her mother.

"The girl has taken a liking to you," She explained. "Also, I'm scary, remember?"

"What am I going to tell Morrigan!?" She panicked.

"Tell her to go suck a lemon." Sara stood up and started to walk away. "Come with me Child, we need to do paperwork. You come as well, Tania."

"M-may I ask why?" The pink cat asked.

"Because she doesn't look like she can walk." Tania looked at Mia who was still holding onto Winter.

"A shameful display," Theo said with a small head shake.

(Far away)

A pair of amber eyes stared into the lake, they watch as the crystal clear water moved ever so slightly thanks to the wind blowing. The owner of the eyes reached their hand lower to the lake and gently touched, moving their hand through the water and watching as it rippled. Three extra pairs of eyes watched the owner of the amber eyes owner play with the lake.

"What is he doing?" The owner of the blue eyes asked.

"Who cares?" The black eyes said as they met the blue ones.

"We should, what if he gets hurt?" Blue said to black.

"It sounds like a personal problem. As long as we get paid, he can get himself killed for all I care." Black replied.

"Then how do we get paid, jackass?"

"Shut it, Both of you." A pair of orange eyes silents the other two. "He is fine, and leave the good doctor be."

A growl could be heard from behind the group, the three pair of eyes turned to see that some of the Lake Monsters were slowly moving towards them, they all looked at each other.

"One of you two handle them." The orange eyes ordered causing the two pair of eyes looked at each other before holding up their hands.

The two shook their fist at each other while yelling "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

The two throw their fist down, the black eyed one throw his fist out as the blue eyed one covered it with his hand.

"Damn It! Fine!" The man stood up and stormed off towards the monsters, The owner of the orange eyes locked onto the blue ones.

"… What?" The blue eyes asked. "It's not my fault he only picks rock."

The owner of the orange eyes just sighed slowly as the sound of yelling and roars filled the air.

"Hey, Boss?" The Blue eyes spoke up.

"Yes?" Orange answered. "What is it?"

"Are we the bad guys?"

"Hmm..." The eyes look up to the sky with a small smile. "In this matter, Yes. I believe we can be counted as the bad guys."

"Oh… Okay." The blue eyes looked forward back to the person in the lake. "Just making sure."

(End)

 **And Done, Sorry for magically disappearing, Life is Hard. But I'm playing catch up because I owe you a lot of stories. So until next time!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	5. Creatures From The Mossy Lagoon Part 2

Chapter 5

(Creatures of the Mossy Lagoon)

Scarlet's eyes lit slightly at the sight of the big city, she wouldn't lie, this was one of her first times in one. She has been too small towns and villages but never anything so big, so many cars and people walking the streets. The buildings were huge, pretty much touching the sky… "That's why they are called Skyscrapers, because of the scrap the edge of the sky." She didn't care for the slightly funny looks she got from some passerby's nor her team.

"Well, She's not wrong." It was Suta who spoke up and with that, the team kept walking towards City Hall to meet the mayor of Mossy Town. Which would take them much longer as it was in sight, but they could also see a mob of people pretty much out front of the Hall, it looked like a small camp. It had to be for the refugees.

"That's a lot of people," Scarlet said, as she noticed it wasn't a small camp, it took up the whole front of the building, with a few hundred people within it. Suta also was shocked by the sight, it was a bad reminder of her past with Nae, who didn't take his eyes from his book but she knew he wasn't too happy with the sight either. Suta took note of Jean's and Isadora's reaction, and she didn't know how to really feel. Isadora didn't really seem to care as she kept the normal glare that she wore the whole time but it wasn't her that slightly bothered Suta, it was Jean. Even though she only knew him for two days, she was able to gather that he was a nice kind-hearted person, so why was he smiling?

"So many people, homeless," Suta spoke up as she looked around, besides stating the obvious she was trying to get a reaction from Jean.

"Yeah, it's a sad sight." It was Scarlet who answered her.

"Let's go, we need to talk to the Mayor," Jean spoke up as he started to walk through the camp.

Suta was looking around at the makeshift camp as they walked through it, there were a few children playing with each other, volunteers were passing out rations and meals, there were doctors helping the sick and elderly. But there were so many people to take care of and "Just how long have people been here?"

"Umm, Jean?" Isadora asked the redheaded boy, also showing that she was also, in fact, paying attention. Which slightly surprised Suta, who believed she would have ignored everyone.

"The mission has been up there for about a week or two, and you know how long it takes us to receive them, thanks to processing with the Magic Council. So my best bet would be a month."

"There's your answer." Isa looked to back Suta, she took note that Suta wasn't pleased with the answer. "And it looks like you learned not to ask questions to answers you don't want."

"Isa, be nice," Jean said to the black hair girl as he slowed down so they were side by side. "This is their first mission, and we have been tasked to help them."

"Because of you."

As the two went at it Suta retreated back to her own mind, again she wasn't too happy about how the two acted to this situation around them. Living like this for a month, it only brought back sad memories, memories she would love to forget and yet those two who are leading the group, they seemed like they didn't care. Even not caring would be a bit better, but somehow Jean was able to smile at the sight, like how could someone even smile at a time like this. It confused her, and she needed answers but… she didn't want to cause a scene, not yet anyway. Coming out of her mind she noticed that they somehow were walking to the Mayor's office, she didn't even notice that they went up a flight of stairs, she really needs to pay more attention when walking.

"Mayor Port, you can not do this!" They heard a person yell.

The group looked to see a brown haired woman. She was in black pants and shoes and a white lab coat covering the rest of her outfit, she had a displeased look on her face as she spoke to a nice dress man. They assumed he had to be Mayor Port.

"Ms. Rai, I understand you're upset but I have to help the people of my town and the only way is to destroy those monsters."

"But you can't do that!" She snapped back but quickly took a moment to regain her composure. "It's the creatures natural habitat."

She took a step closer to the older man, who in return just looked down at the shorter woman. "Those creatures contribute to the environment and we don't know the ramifications that this act will cause."

"Then what do you propose, Ms. Rai?" The mayor asked.

"We need to capture them and led them back to the lake before any type permanent damage."

"I'm sorry but we just can't do that." He explained to her, she only returned a glare.

"And why not?"

"Because they would change the mission into something much more dangerous." He said calmly. "We can't afford a mission of that type, mainly thanks to the relief effort."

"We could-" She was quickly cut off by the Mayor.

"No!" He said bluntly. "These people been through enough over the past few weeks, and I will not ask them for anything more."

"Then we can ask the mages who took the quest!" She tried to argue. "Maybe they'll be willing to listen."

"We should just be thankful someone took our quest." He said. "There aren't too many guilds nearby and a lot of the mages would probably see this below them."

"We'll see when they get here, I'll beg them if I have too."

"Well," Isadora's voice gained their attention. "You better start begging."

[The Mayor Rose's Office.]

"Please!"

Jean had to lean back in his seat to move away from the slightly older woman begging at his feet, just behind him Isa couldn't hold back her laughter as she was the one to appoint Jean as the leader. Scarlet, Suta, and Nae sat on a sofa on the side of the room, they were supposed to see how to go about accepting a mission, but they weren't really learning much. Mayor Port sat in a chair before Jean and Mayor Rose was at her desk watching the event play out.

"Please, Don't kill the lake creatures."

"Ms. Rai, please restrain yourself," Port asked the woman in her mid-twenties. He knew the blond haired woman was smart knew what she was talking about, but at this point in time there was nothing they could do, and begging felt just wrong. "We have to get started with this meeting, so if you could please vacate the room."

"Not until-" "I promise I will talk to them about it." He cut the woman off. "But for now I must ask you to leave."

A pregnant silence filled the room for a brief moment before the Ms. Rai broke it with a disheartened sigh. She stood up and made her way to the door, she took one look back as if she was about to say something, but she just looked down and left. Leaving the room silence once more.

Suta couldn't help but feel sad for the woman, but she also didn't know what to do for her. She was still new to this whole thing, so she could only hope that Jean would help her. But sadly it didn't go that way.

[At The Guild Hall]

DeWinter was watching the newest member of the guild wolf down the food she was given. At first, she was surprised at the way the young girl at but then she remembered just where she came from, and from what Tania says, the place needed help.

"I'm glad you like it," Winter spoke up.

"It's really good!" Mia said as she lifted her head from the bowl. "I think it's the best food I've ever had."

"Well, there is always more where that came from." She told her with a small smile, which only got bigger as she saw the young girls eyes light up. If she didn't know any better she would say she saw tiny stars within them.

"Miss DeWinter." A small yet very deep voice spoke up gaining the green haired girls attention.

"Fury, you can just call me Winter. You don't have to miss in front of it at all."

"Of course," He responded, "I wish to ask you a question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's about this Morrigan person." He said as he looked up at the taller woman. "I wish to know more about her."

"Oh… Well, Morrigan…" Winter held up her chin with her finger and thumb as she slowly went into deep thought. "She's a very difficult person."

"Difficult?" It was Mia who spoke up.

"Yeah, like she is very blunt and straightforward, so it makes it hard for others to talk to her." She started. "She also doesn't take well to things that stand against her, and rarely changes her mind or point of view."

"She is also one of the strongest mages in the guild, so often she forces people to see things her way." She quickly noticed the look on Mia's face and hurried to fix the problem. "But she's not a bad person, Frankly she can be one of the most caring people in the guild. She just goes about it with… tough love, yeah that's the word."

"From the past two years of her being here, she has helped a number of guild members and even saved countless lives from the missions she took apart of." A small smile formed on Winter's face. "And she's also my best friend."

"Very touching, DeWinter."

"Fury I told you, you didn't have to call me that."

"I didn't." The cat spoke up and Winter noticed that it was a female voice that spoke to her before. She quickly turned to see a mess of dark red hair, and she already knew who.

"Morrigan!"

"Yes, I've returned."

Mia looked at the girl she appeared to be only a half of foot taller than her, she had long red hair that reached her shoulders. She wore which appeared to be a half of suit of armor, just covering her chest, shoulders, hands, and elbows with steel. Her legs were fully exposed besides her greaves and black shorts she wore. She had a powerful yet slender build.

"So why do we have a child in the guild hall?" Morrigan asked.

"Oh." Winter moved over to Mia. "Morrigan is this Mia and Fury."

"That has answered nothing." She said plainly.

"I'm getting there!" She didn't snap on the redhead but playfully yelled. "They are our newest guild members."

"… Welcome to the guild, Mia, and Fury." Morrigan said as she looked over to the little girl and feline. She turned her back and started to leave the group. "I will be heading home so I can wash properly."

"Oh, Morrigan, I have something else to tell you," Winter spoke up.

"Yes, DeWinter?" She turned her head to peek over her shoulder, not wanting to fully turn back.

"They, Umm…. Will also be living with us."

"..."

The redhead didn't speak but slowly turned fully back around. She moved her hair behind her ear, getting it out of the way. "I do not believe I heard you right, could you repeat yourself."

"They wil-"

"Under who's decision?"

"Mom's..."

"… What did she say?" Morrigan wore a slight glare.

"You could go suck a lemon."

(On the Road to Moss Town)

Suta was not happy with Jean, not one bit. During the meeting, the Mayor explained how they did not have the money to have the mission changed from destroying to whatever it would be turned to, and the only words out of Jean's mouth was 'Oh Well'. That was all he could say and the mayor just accepted it. The rest of the meeting didn't matter to her at that point, she was just too upset.

"Onii-Chan." Her brother gained her attention, He's taken his nose out of the book.

"I'm okay, Nae." She wasn't fully lying, she was fine, just upset.

"Are you sure?" Scarlet's voice caught her off guard, forcing her to swing her head to the redheaded female. "You seemed off ever since we left the city hall."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She answered, she looked forward to see Jean and Isadora talking about something, they haven't seemed to notice the three rookies falling slightly behind.

"Does it have to do with that lady?" Scarlet asked and Suta could only sigh.

"I feel the same way, but I guess I understand why Jean had to do it." Scarlet looked at her. "Killing monsters is one thing, but keeping them alive and herding them seems much more dangerous."

"I know… but," She looked towards the girl. "I don't know, I haven't really known Jean for long but this wasn't something I expected from him. He just seemed much nicer and not so-"

"Uncaring?" Her brother finished her sentence.

"There it is everyone!" Jean spoke up gaining everyone attention, the walk didn't even take a full two hours for them, even from on top of the hill they could see monster walking the street.

They all just watched for a moment before Isa spoke up.

"This is so stupid."

"Come on, I said Imma pay everyone for their part," Jean said back to her. "And you and me would be a big mission later to make it up to you."

"It would be easier if we didn't do this!" Isa yelled back and didn't notice Nae correcting Jean.

"What's with the pronoun game?" Scarlet asked.

"What do you mean pronoun game Red?" Isa asked. "Were you not paying attention to anything we said for the past five minutes?"

"You know wh-"

"Come on you two, no fighting." Jean stepped up getting the two girls to stop, even if they were still glaring.

"Anyway, I told Isa the plan thinking you all heard me but I don't mind telling it again." He looked at them. "So, for starters, I'm going to have to pay you for this mission."

"How come?" Scarlet asked.

"Because of Mr. Good Two-shoes over here, we are going to fail this mission, which means no payment," Isadora explain.

"Fail?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, fail, like not complete the mission."

"I know what fail means Crow!" Scarlet yelled at Isa. "I want to know why."

"Because we are taking the Creatures back to the lake." This bit of news made Suta's eyes widen. "Because this is a destroy mission, and since we are not killing, we will be failing the mission. But I can't really ask you to do this for free, so imma give the cut you'd normally get."

"But, wouldn't the town still pay us for helping them?" Suta was the one to speak.

"No, the Magic Council doesn't work like that. The town sends the money to them and they hold it until the mission is fulfilled, they even send someone out to check that it was done right when it's a mission of this level. Also, it's not like the town knows our address or has the means to send that much money. That's the Magic Council's job." The black haired girl explained. "So no, they won't pay up because it's not up to them."

Isadora looked at them for a moment. "Does anyone else need anything else spelled out for them?"

"Isa be nice, they are still learning the inner-working to all of this," Jean said as he wrapped his arm around the girl. "But thanks for helping explain everything."

She only could move her shoulder roughly throwing the boy's hand off her with a simple, "I'm still upset with you."

"Wait," Suta spoke up once more getting their attention. "Where is this money coming from, that you are paying us with?"

"Me?" He seemed a bit confused by her question. "I told you, I'm going to have to pay you."

"But that's so much money!"

The redheaded boy could only shrug his shoulders before saying two simple words with a big small on his face and Isadora only shaking her head at him.

"Oh well."

(End)

 **Heeey… I'm sorry for the slow updates, Life is hard. But I'm not dead nor am I done. I love this story and these characters a lot and I want them to reach the end of their stories. So I'm pushing forward, and I also have a treat for you. I've made a Deviantart and a few surprises within it if you want to check it out. Just look up My name EpicCubone on Deviantart and tell me what you think.**


	6. Creatures From The Mossy Lagoon Part 3

Chapter 6

(Creatures From The Mossy Lagoon)

"Oh, so she has a new friend?" The orange eyed woman said to the Note she held to her head. She was sitting on a chair watching as the man who hired her and her team was standing in the lake, just watching the water like he normally did around this time. She nodded her head as she listened to the voice on the other side of the Note respond. "Oh! Is it a boy? Is he cute?"

"..."

"No! I wouldn't dare try to take him… depending on how cute he is."

"..."

"I'm only joking." She listened again. "What am I doing? Just a mission with Rai and some new guy. Between you and me I don't think he'll last long." She nodded her head once more.

"No, it's not technically illegal..." She looked up to the sky. "I mean… what I'm doing is not illegal but the effects it's causing it's a slight problem. But it's not like I don't plan on fixing once we're done here."

"..."

"I'm just protecting some scientist who wanted to study some lake, the place was crawling with monsters so we scared them off." She turned her eyes back to the man in the lake. "Yes, that's where the side effects come in…"

"No, nobody was hurt." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure, Mom."

"…"

"I know you're not my mother! It's sarcasm!" She returned her gaze to the man once more. "Then why did you a- Stop messing with me! Stop giggling, you loser."

Something in the corner of her eye gained her full attention, she turned to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes running over to her down the path leading from the town. "… Let me call you back."

She waited for the guy to reach her, he stopped to catch his breath in front of her. Looking him up and down, she noticed something important.

"You didn't bring back anything to eat?"

"We have a bigger problem." He said back.

"What could be bigger than me not eating?" She questioned. "I would think us having the energy to fight would be important."

"Blake take this seriously!" He quickly straightens up when she glared at him. "Sorry."

"No, no." She pinched the brigand of her nose. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten, so I'm creaky. So what is the problem?"

"Mages have shown up to the town."

"… Okay?"

"Okay?" He was still in a bit of a panic. "What if they find out what we did?!"

"We didn't really do anything to wrong." She reassured him. "If anything this is a good thing, we get paid for protecting Doctor Woodworth, and they are most likely here for the creatures. Win-win in my book."

"But they're going to find out what we did." He explained. "And like you said we are the bad guys right now, and I'm sure running a town from their homes is, like a super crime."

"You are such a worrywart." She rolled her eyes. "There is no way they'll found out about use unless someone is being an idiot."

"Speaking of that, where is the new guy?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"That's another part of the proble-" A massive explosion cut him off and gaining her full attention. Just the sight alone from the fireball coming from the town forced her to grit her teeth.

"Oh, that stupid motherfuc-" Another explosion cut her off and she made a mad dash towards the town. "I'll kill him!"

(In the town)

"I can't say I'm too happy with the mission, normally I would have spoken up but it wasn't really anything to cause a scene over," Scarlet spoke to the figure before her. "I 'just wanted to hang out with Jean a bit more and learn more about how to work on the mission. Well, I got the mission thing down somewhat, take a job and show up, nothing else to it really but to do it. Hanging out with Jean, on the other hand, seemed harder to do thanks to the whining from Isadora, it's like he has to babysit her." The figure nodded their head.

"See the real problem I guess is I just want someone to talk to. When you're on the road by yourself for a few years by yourself, you start to get lonely. Do you know what I mean?"

"Arrhhhh!" The figured screeched at her, before going back to nodding its head.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, I mean you're young, you have a family, you're a Lizardlurk." The creature screeched at her once more, Scarlet slowly looked around and saw no one was near by before she "… Grawr!" at the creature.

"You are too cute…" She stood up from the chair and dusted herself off as she was sitting on the ground. "Come on you little guy, I gotta lead you and your family back home."

She heard a screech behind her letting her know he was following. "What's that little guy, you want to hear more?" "Arrhh!"

"Well, it's not like I dislike the siblings. They seem nice enough but I don't know if I fully trust them enough." She looked back to see the lizard was still tailing her, which was good. She still had to find more and lore them to follow her. "The brother, Nae, which I think is his name. He's not a talker, I mean at all. I mean sure I've known them for like three days now, but he's said all of two words and those were to his sister."

"Speaking of her, she doesn't seem to like talking about herself or her brother, which would be fine if she wasn't asking a bunch of questions about us. Like she make's it seem like she's a spy or something, it's weird."

"Arhh!" She looked back at the young Lizard-lurk to see him staring off into the distance, she looked over to see a small group of lizard-lurks just wondering the town and hissing.

"Oh, your famil-" A large explosion went off behind her, the shock wave alone nearly knocking her off her feet. She turned to see a giant dust cloud rushing towards her and without batting an eye she scooped up the young lizard into her arms and dove into a near by shop just as the cloud blown past her.

"What was-" The sound of another blast cut her off once more, Scarlet quickly got up and made a dash from the store as she yelled. "Stay safe little guy!" She made a quick turn heading towards the setting dust cloud.

"Please let this just be the dumb crow overdoing it!"

(Elsewhere in Town.)

"Good Job, Otouto, keep them round up," Suta said to her younger brother who lifted three walls trapping the lizard-lurks, making sure that only had one way to go. Suta quickly jumped to the top of the wall before clapping her hands together. " **Rose Whip**!"

Summons her thorn whip she strikes it's down causing the hoard of beasts to look at her, and with another strike near the feet of the closest lizard. The hoard hissed at her but she wasn't too fazed, this wouldn't be her first fight she was in. She gripped the whip tighter and creaked it down towards the creatures, forcing them to move away from her right towards the path her sibling made.

"Onii-chan." She heard her brother called out to her, she jumped back down to him. "Why are you smiling so much?"

This confused the older sibling. "What do you mean?" She didn't even notice she was smiling at the moment.

"Since we got into town and learned of the plan Jean came up with, you've had a big smile on your face." He explained to her. "It's creepy."

A small blush appeared on her cheeks, she would normally get embarrassed whenever Nae would call out something odd she did. This wasn't any different. "Sorry, I just can't help it I guess. I mean, look at us making friends and even helping this town out of the kindness of our hearts."

"Most of them anyway, the fire mage seems like all of the others," Nae stated as the paired made they're to find more creatures and corral them. "Greedy and in it for herself. She hardly looked like she cared about helping the people, just about getting paid. It makes me sick."

"I know how you feel, but at least Jean keeps her in line." She was looking around the park as they walked, as Nae was watching the road ahead. "And I'm also glad I was wrong about him, he really does want to help people and is willing to go above and beyond to do it."

"I don't know about him. You saw the way he smiled when we first got to City Hall." Nae spoke.

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah, he seemed too happy to see so many people struggling. Also from what he says he never had to struggle with anything." He turned to his sister. "He has both a mother and father, he didn't really need to try to learn his magic, if we can trust what comes from the fire mages mouth that is. And he's always had a home, so I guess I can see why he's so nice and helpful. But it still rubs me the wrong way, like this is some big game to him or something. I don't like it."

"… You are very talkative today, Nae."

"I am only boosting my opinion." He looked around the area scanning for more of the lizard-lurks. "It doesn't really mean much if nobodies cares."

"You know I care."

"I know, but at the same time it doesn't change much."

"Well, we will see the rest of the guild when we get back. Then we-" An explosion interrupted her causing them both to turned to the huge fireball. She took a step forward before yelling. "What in the world!"

She soon felt someone wrap their arms around her and throw her backward, she only got a glance at the top of her brother's hair as she stumbled to keep her balance. She was about to speak before he slammed his hands into the ground and summoned a giant black before them, yelling. " **Obsidian Wall!** " A cloud of dust smacked against the wall pushing it to the side sending it past the siblings.

"Where did that come from!?" Suta asked out loud.

"We were heading toward in the inner parts of the town if anything it was most likely that damn fire mage!"

"I don't think so, that was more like a bomb going off than just fire magic." She explained. "Anyway we need to go-" The sounds of another blast forced her and her brother to rush from behind the wall heading towards the smaller fireball.

(Near the Town Hall)

"I think they're nice."

"It doesn't matter what you think, I'm sure the brown haired one hates me." The girl told the redheaded boy. "And I already know Red doesn't like me, but I don't like her so it's only fair."

"His name is Nae." He said to her. "How come you keep calling, Scarlet, Red?"

"She has red hair."

"So do I."

"Yeah but I actually like you." She elaborated.

"D'awww" He went in for a hug before hearing. "you touch me I'll bite."

"I never mind before."

"You are so weird." Was all she could say before the boy engulfed her in a hug. She allowed the embrace for a bit before quickly chomping his arm.

"Ahh!" The redhead jumped away from his friend. "You bit me!"

"You said you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah but you never really fulfill it!"

"Keeping you on your toes." She said with a small smile. "Anyways let's get back to work."

"And what work would that be?" A deeper voice asked spooking both of the teens making them turn to it. They saw an older man about in his mid looking down at them from the top of a roof. He had a big strong frame, with a lot of bulk better showed thanks to the button-up shirt he wore that looked as if it couldn't hold him all in. The black pants weren't helping either. He was looking down at them with black eyes with no hair covering them with his bald head.

"Do you really just blow our cover!" Another man appeared on the roof yelling at the bald man. "What is wrong with you!"

"Hey don't be yelling at me, runt! They are mages which mean they are going to mess everything up." The older man yelled. "I'm just making a top level decision."

"That's not you- Ughhhh!" The blond started to pull his hair in anger. "I'm not dealing with this, I have to go tell her!"

"Hey wait!" Isa yelled as the blond haired one took off, but before she could take off after him, the bald man slammed before her causing a small explodes almost sending her off her feet. Isadora was quick to draw her blade and rush toward her attacker, he lowered himself with both of his palms open, small explodes popping off his hands.

Once she reached the man she suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke surprising the guy, but that wasn't the only surprise as two yellow wolves jumped through the smoke mouths wide open. He quickly shot his hands forwards blasting them both away from him and caused them both to disappear.

"Neat trick." He quickly turned and blasted as Isa was about to attack him from behind, the explosion threw her backward into a wall. The guy went to take a step forward but was stopped by something hard hitting his skin, he turned to see Jean running around him with two yellow pistols in his hands.

"You little brat!" He held his hand up with an open palm, holding it steady with his other hand, small pops went off on his hands before he fired a large blast at him. Jean's eyes widen and he quickly released the gun and cupped his hands. " **Light Make Wall!** " He summoned a yellow wall which was quickly destroyed and blasted him backward.

"Little bra- Augrrhh" The man yelled as Isadora was able to get a hit on his back, he quickly turned to the girl who was taking another swap. He dodged the girl by rolling to the side, recovering quickly he swung his arm at the girl who quickly disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, Bandit!" He heard the boy call out gaining his attention, the man turned to see the boy was now riding on a giant yellow wolf. "I don't know who you are but if you give up now, we'll go easy on you."

The man started to walk forward toward the boy on the wolf but something small in the corner of his eye gained his attention, it made him stop in his trackers, a small burning fox hiding under a cart. His eyes turned back to the boy who was sitting in the middle of the open road, a little too open. The girl was nowhere in sight, nothing felt right.

"Giving up?" The boy asked.

The man slowly began to raise his hands into the air, both palms open, his eyes were trained on the boy as his hand reached high over his head. Small micro explosions had gone unnoticed by the boy, he could tell as the boy stepped closer.

"Okay then, I don't know what you did but it can't be that bad that we have to fight over it."

"Jean! DON'T!" Once he heard the girl yell the man slammed both his hands to the ground and **BOOM!**

He caused a massive explosion, followed by a cloud of dust that filled the area, making it really hard to see. The explosion had little effect on him as it's his own magic and he's learned how to withstand it somewhat. He moved forward through the dust to see if he could find the body of either child, didn't really matter to him if he could or couldn't.

As he wandered, he noticed something shiny coming from his left side and he had to quickly dodge the sword slash from the girl. She was perfectly unscathed from the blast but she did have small tears in her eyes. He quickly jumped giving himself some space, and he braced himself for the girls next attack, but to his surprise she never attacked. She appeared to be looking for something, no someone the boy. She quickly ran back into the dust right out of his sight. Well if she needed help finding her friend, he could help her.

He held both his hand close together and small explosions bounced off each other until he clapped his hands causing another explosion but far less powerful, but the force of the blast blow all the dust away. The man looked around the area for the pair but only found them both gone. Hiding somewhere.

Hiding behind one of the destroyed building Isadora was checking Jean for any wounds.

"What is wrong with you, why did you move towards him?!" She yelled but kept her voice to a whisper. "You could've been more badly hurt."

"I know, I know, but it looked as if he was giving up." He explained.

"You know there is no giving up until they're out cold, he's a bandit." She snapped back.

"We don't have time to fight over this, geez." He held his bleeding arm, he would've been heavily injured if it wasn't for Skoll taking most of the blast for him. "So much for an easy mission."

"Shut it, I'm trying to listen for this guy." She slightly peeked her head out from behind the cover to look for the man. She saw him scanning the area for them which was a good sign.

"Alright, he doesn't know where we are." She whispered. "That will give us a-" "You got five seconds to come out from hiding before I blow this whole area up!"

"Well, crap." She heard Jean say.

"I'mma go fight him, you sit here and rest up," Isa said as he stood up only to be pulled back down by Jean.

"Like hell, we're wolves and you know what that means."

"Of course I know what it means, but-"

"Butts are for kicking! If you're going out there I'm coming with."

"No-" "ZERO!"

(End)

 **Heyo, it's me again, your friendly writer Epic, with another chapter. I know it ends with a bit of the hanging of the cliffs but I need something to write for the next one. Tell me what you think and how I could probably do better.**

 **Also, another member of Wolves Pride has been drawn, and I hope you like it. But until next time Ta-Ta!**


	7. Creatures From The Mossy Lagoon Part 4

Chapter 7

(Creatures From The Mossy Lagoon)

Before the man's hands could touch the ground Isa stomped on the back of his head, pushing him to the ground and flipping to safety. The man quickly picked himself up off the ground, wiping the mud and dirt from his face. He turned to meet Isadora's gaze, her sword in her hand and she was ready for combat. But where was the boy, the man wondered. Was he hurt and hiding, maybe he was dead, unlikely, but the hope did make the man smile.

"So where's your boyfriend? Dead?" The man asked the girl answered with a glare. "What's wrong, Brat? Is he really dead?"

Something smacked him in the back of his head, causing him to turn and look where the attack came from. A slash on his back caused him to stagger forward, he quickly turned to face the girl once more before something slammed into the side of his head.

"Actually, She doesn't like talking during a fight when she's upset." Jean's voice explained as the man looked for him. "And you really pissed her off."

The man looked around to see the girl has disappeared once more and he still had no clue where the boy was. He couldn't fight like this, even if he could overpower them, the girl was too fast to land a real hit and the boy kept away.

"No." The man said out loud as he looked around. "I won't even be able to show my face again if I can't beat a few little punks."

The man kept his eyes moving, hunting the teens, trying his best not to be thrown off guard. He then noticed a small blue burning fox on top a lap post staring at him, then another hiding under rubble and now he was just noticing more of them until he found five of them hiding away. The boy?

" **Burning Slash!** " The man heard from above him and as he turned up he was met with an arc of fire slamming down onto him, followed by another. Bad move for the girl who was falling towards him, fire attacks had little effect on him.

He held up his hands and small explosions started to pop at his fingertips and a beam of energy smacked into his hands throwing them both back causing his explosion to miss and blow a hole into a nearby building. The girl followed by stomping onto his face, but quickly pushed off as he swung his hand at her with an explosion following behind. She quickly disappeared into a cloud of smoke, as the man regained himself. He looked up to the rooftops and quickly noticed the boy running along the top of them with a yellow rifle in his hands. He watched as the boy jumped from one roof to another, moving to get into another position. Which could only mean-

Another slash came across his back as he was too focused on the boy, the man stumbled once again only to turn to see the girl gone, of course. The man quickly turned dashing towards a building, the one which Jean stood on.

"Jean! Move!" Isadora called out from her hidden position but it was too late, the man slammed his hands onto the building, the blast from his hands destroying the bottom floor of the shop front.

The building made a loud moaning noise below Jean's feet and he knew what that meant, without thinking the boy quickly leap from the rooftop landing on the ground below. With a roll he landed safely only for a blast to shatter his landing and throw him across the clearing, skipping across rumble from destroyed buildings. He quickly came to a stop thanks to a piece of wall that was still standing.

"Let's see you run from this one!" The larger man yelled as he cupped his hands aiming them at the fallen redhead, the explosions within his hands bounced back and forth faster than he ever seen before, Jean tried to move but he right leg wouldn't allow him. He quickly went to cup his hand but found his left arm stayed limp. With a "Crap" the boy found himself helpless.

"Say your prays bra-Ughh!" The man yelled as he felt a slash on his back, but this time he held his ground and slammed both hands to the dirt below.

" **Little Man!** "

Massive explosions started to head towards Jean, the ground before slowly exploding piece by piece as it closed into him. The cries from Isadora was drowned out by the overwhelming sounds of the blast, as she tried to reach him but was thrown back by one of the eruptions from the earth. She regained herself and turned towards Jean, just in time to watch a surge of fire engulf the boy.

" **NOOO!** "

The sound of pebbles and debris hitting the ground slowly filled the air, it was hard to see once more as dust filled the area. Isadora quickly runs over to the spot where Jean was, almost tripping twice on her way. It couldn't be, Jean couldn't be dead, not yet and not like this. They had close calls in the past all the time, and they always made it through, this time wouldn't be different. Right? She looked around for his body or any sign of him. But there was nothing of his anywhere. The dust is in her way, yeah it's hard to see, that has to be it. She wanted to believe that was true. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned hoping to see her friend, only to be met with disappointment and anger.

(Slightly out of the town)

"That idiot, he's making a mess of everything." Said the young blond haired man out loud, He was holding the redheaded teen "He was about to kill this poor kid."

Blake should catch up soon, but he had to rush enough as he heard more explosions from the stupid bomber mage and his stupid magic. It's a good thing he did, the guy was planning on killing this kid, like who does that? Anyway, it should be enough to remove him from the Guild. Hopefully, that girl could hold her own until He or Blake could get there. Speaking of Blake she slowly started to walk to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over to Rai. "Why aren't you stopping him?"

"Sorry, he was about to hurt this kid." He turned to her, looking into her orange eyes. "I had to get him to safety first, he could have killed him."

Blake started to walk closer to Rai to get a better peek of the kid until she noticed the red hair, she froze, her eyes widening. He has never seen her in shock before, normally nothing ever phased her. She started to walk again, her steps slow but heavy as the boy's face came into full view. "No…" was the only word to fall from her lips.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, which met the girl's eyes. Jean looked the woman up and down, She had long red hair which could be compared to an apple and orange eyes, she was in a jean jacket over top red shirt and black leggings with jean shorts over top of them. She had a worried expression on her face as she looked at him. He started to look around slightly before he spoke.

"Blake?"

"Jean!?" She yelled back as she shoved Rai out of her way and rested his head on her lap. "What in the name of the moon are you doing here?!"

"Mission?" He asked as it should have been obvious to the woman. "Better question, what are you doing here?"

"… Mission?" She hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions as she gave him a small smile.

"So that guy I was in a fight with, he's with you?"

The smile turned into a frown, which slowly turned into a growl.

"Not anymore." She said with hated leaking from her mouth. "I'll kill him."

"Blake, you're letting your anger get the better of you." Jean reached up, placing his hand on her cheek mistakenly leaving a bloody handprint. "Oops." Was all Jean could say before he passed out.

"Rai, give him first aid," Blake said as she reached up to her eyes, slowly touching her irises. Rai turned to the woman and she stared back at him with her apple green eyes.

"You removed your contacts?" He asked before it dawned on him. "Blake, you need to cool off before you do anything!"

"… Don't tell me what to do."

"Blake, please, I'll handle him, you need to cool off," Rai said to her calmly as he watched her set Jean's head down. "He's made enough of a mess, we can't have you going on a rampage."

She wasn't listening, as she slowly made her way towards the town and Rai quickly stood before her, stopping her advancement to the town as she started to glow.

(The Town's Center)

The man dodged Isa's attacks, the burning sword only inches from cutting his flesh. He looked at the burning girl as blue fire rolled off her, flames flowing down her hair, a fire burning within her. Her attacks didn't slow leaving him little room to counter-attack. He could see the tears following down her eyes and a blue flame spewing from her mouth. He could only smile at the sight, her pain amused him greatly as he knew he would win this fight, she became sloppy and reckless, he just had to wait for the right moment. Which came sooner then he would have believed as he dodged the girl and slammed an open palm into his foe causing a blast from his hand sending the girl flying away. She slides to a stop and laid on the girl with her blade a foot away from her.

"Is that all you got?" The man said as he got closer, his hands popping as he spoke. "To think you and your little boyfriend gave me so much trouble. Oh well, it's over now, little mage."

She was able to get back onto her knee as he stopped before her both of his hands aimed towards her, ready for another attack. He had a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "All out of tric-"

A heavy fist across his face cut him off and even sent stumbling away from the fire mage.

"Oh come to the hell on!" He yelled as he rubbed his jaw, He turned to see more teens. Two more girls and a boy, the boy with rock fist. "I'm getting tired of you brats cutting me off when I'm talking!"

"Nae, by us some time as I check on Isadora." Suta gives an order to her brother as she took lead. He nodded and rushed the man. Suta and Scarlet quickly went to Isadora's aid. "Isa, what happened?"

"That bastard… I'll kill him." They heard an explosion go off, and they turned to see Nae blocking the blast but was still thrown back slightly.

"Explosion magic?! Nae before care!" The brown haired girl yelled to her young brother. "Scarlet, can you help him?"

Before she could even speak, Isadora stood up as tears still flowed from her eyes, she started to rush the man but was quickly stopped by Scarlet and Suta.

"Let go of me!" The black haired girl yelled with fire coming from her mouth, literal fire.

"Isadora, stop, you're badly hurt!" Suta tried to calm her as she heard more blast come from behind them.

"NO! He killed Jean!" She yelled stunning the two girls. "I'll Kill Him!"

Hear the news of Jean's death hit her hard, It's not like she knew him for too long but she was just starting to get to him, and now he was gone. She could see it also hit Scarlet too as the girl froze up, but she couldn't let her affect her. Not yet, Suta took a deep breath as Isa tried to pass her but she still held her back. She wasn't going to let her pass.

"Let go!"

"No, I won't let you die too!" She yelled back snapping Scarlet from her daze, the redhead turned to the fight before she started to glow, **Stance Changing** into her soldier stance.

"Let us handle him," Scarlet said as she cocked her shotgun.

"Like hell!" Isa kept trying to fight but she was too weak from the battle she couldn't overpower Suta, nor was she thinking straight.

"Scarlet, go," Suta ordered the girl. "I can hold her back."

Scarlet didn't waste a beat as she rushed into combat, she noticed Nae staggering backward from one of the man's explosions powered fist. She slides to a stop right behind Nae before yelling.

"Nae Duck!" He didn't even look back, but he dropped to the floor as Scarlet fired a shot at the man, hitting the man's shoulder causing him to stumble back. She cocked her gun and fired again, but this time the man dodged the shot and rolled to cover.

"Really shooting beanbag?!" The man yelled from his spot. "Just as bad as the kid before I blasted him into nothing."

"Scarlet, we need to keep a safe distance from him." Nae spoke up, "His blast is too powerful to face head-on, one wrong move and it's over."

"You brats know you all gotta die now, you've seen way too much!" The man yelled out to them.

"Or maybe you could give up before we kick your ass!" Scarlet yelled back, bad move as the man rolled out from his cover with his hand aimed towards them.

" **Bunker Buster!** " An explosion shot from his hands heading towards Scarlet and Nae, their eyes widen as it came in quickly. Nae quickly shoved both of his hands into the ground and lifted a giant slab which tanked most of the blast but the shock-wave still through both teens off their feet sending them flying backward. They both recovered quickly, with Scarlet rolling to her feet and Nae standing back up.

"I'm getting really sick of you kids."

" **ROOK!** "

The man quickly looked up and to see a woman with two huge white wings on her back, he smiled at the sight of the woman. She even activated her magic, good he could use the help.

The teens, on the other hand, were in shock at the sight of the angelic woman, who slowly lowered herself. Her red hair reached her lower back and her eyes were hidden by a red steel mask that covers them and them alone. She was in a red dress with a thigh-high split in it, over top of her dress appeared to be lightly armored chest plate. She held a sword in her hand. The magic pressure from the woman was heavy and made it hard to breathe for some of the teens. They could only stare at her mouths wide open, the only thing gaining their attention was when Suta felt Isa push past her slowly.

"Isadora don't!" Suta yelled but her body couldn't move, it wouldn't let her move.

"Ha, girl if you think you can take on the boss, you're dumber than you look." The man, Who names happened to be Rook spoke out.

Isa didn't even listen to him as she stepped closer and closer to the angel before her, tears flowing down her eyes until she was in front of the angel, who looked down at Isa. Isa couldn't see the woman eyes but she knew they were filled with rage, as were Isa.

"Blake…" Isadora said the name out loud, causing everyone's eyes to widen. But Isa's head fell, looking at the dirt below because she felt worse than that. "I'm sorry… I couldn't save."

"You did not fail, Isadora," Blake spoke with a mighty yet soft voice. It filled her with hope and dread at the same time. "If anything, I failed you. Rook was apart of my team, making him my responsibility."

Isadora's head shot up and looked at her, her face turning back to anger. She quickly opened her mouth only to have Blake place her pointer on her lips, stopping her from speaking.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble." She said softly. "But you don't have to worry any longer. Jean is safe and is alive." The black haired girl could only look at the taller angel and nod. "Now rest, Isa, I will handle this."

The girl turned to the man which caused him to back up slowly.

"W-what the hell, are you just going turn on me for a bunch of punks!?"

The woman took steps away from Isadora, but the space around her was quickly taken up by her new guild-mates. Scarlet was the one to catch her as she fell to her knees once more, Suta and Nae just watched as the angel walked closer to the man.

"Isadora who or what is that!?" Scarlet had to ask.

"Blake Pryde," She said with a small smile. "Jean's slightly overprotective older sister."

"Blake stop playing around!" Rook yelled.

"You almost killed my brother." Her powerful voice caused him to tense up. "So I'm going to **Almost** kill you."

He quickly held up his hands " **L-** " A powerful slap came across his face, sending him flying. Sadly he didn't go far as Blake grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground, she quickly kicked the man away from her. The redheaded angel wings open and she took off to the sky, her flipping caused any dust hanging in the air to be blown away completely clearing the area. The man got back to his feet and looked up at his leader.

"Blake, I understand you're upset. I didn't know, I'm sorry." He tried to explain himself but she just flew down at him and he quickly dodged her slash. He threw his hand at her causing an explosion from his hands, blasting her in the face which didn't even slow her down as her fist came through the ball smoke hitting him in the middle of his face. He fell backward and started to roll on the ground, holding his face and his broken nose.

"Aghhhh!" The roar came from the man, he was able to see her closing in, her broadsword dragging along the ground. He crawled away slowly to get away from the woman, he ended up at someone's feet. His fear was getting the better of him but he looked up to see his blond-haired team-mate. "Rai, help me, she's lost it."

"And for good reason you idiot!" Rai gaze turned from him moving to Blake, He looked over his shoulder to the boy on his back, the boy had bandages around his head and arm, Rai was able to heal his leg but that was the best he could do with the little bit of elixir that had. "Kid, can you stop her?"

"Y-yeah, she'll listen to me… hopefully." Jean said.

"Hopefully?" Rai asked with a 'don't say that word' type of voice.

"Look the woman in my family has… anger issues… you gotta learn when to step in and when to just watch." Jean explain as he got off Rai's back, almost falling at first but Rai was able to help him. "I'm fine, thanks."

Jean took a few steps to get in front of the man as Blake stopped, looking at her brother. Thanks to her eyes hiding behind her visor, he couldn't tell just how angry she was, only that she was in between pissed off and all of her hate. "Blake."

"Jean move before I move you." She demanded.

"Sis it's done, I'm fine." He gave himself a pat-down showing that he was fine. "You don't need to beat him anymore."

"Like hell, she doesn't!" Isadora yelled as she stormed past Blake and stopped right in front of Jean. "He tried to kill you!"

"So does every bandit and monster we come up against, that doesn't mean we need to kill them." He said to her, but Blake was the next one to speak up.

"I wasn't going to kill him…"

"Or maim him!" He spoke up, Jean turned to the man to still see him on the ground, tired and beaten. He turned back to the girls only to be engulfed in a big hug by Isadora, her face in her chest.

"You asshole…" She mumbled as he returned the hug. "You scared me."

The group gathered, watching the embrace. Slowly Blake released her angel form turning back into her normal clothes as she walked over to the pair with a small smile but the moment was gone as she forcefully pulled Isadora from her brother and throw her to the side as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you're safe." She said as she could hear Isa calling her a "Bitch!" from the background.

"You can thank your friend for that." The redheaded boy told his sister. "Anyway, Sis, what are you doing here?"

"I told you before." As she let the boy go as she started to explain. "I'm on a mission."

"Are you here to clear out the monsters too?" He asked as he walked over to his team.

"… Kind of…" She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Blake…"

"You see we just had to keep the monsters away from the lake."

"Sis."

"I didn't know they were going to invade the town."

"Blake!" Jean tried to stop his sisters rumbling.

"It's not we weren't going to clean up the mess after we were finished until this Jack-Off ruined the town's square."

Jean could only sigh at the redheaded woman before a small smile grew on his face and he made a chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!" She snapped at the boy.

"I'm not laughing at you… fully." He explained as Isadora stepped next to him.

"Of course it would be Omega Hydra causing problems." The shorter black hair girl said.

"We didn't cause problems!" She defended herself as she pointed to Rook. "He did."

"Isn't he with you." Surprisingly it was Suta who spoke up.

"Not anymore." She said in a low growl.

"WH-" He was cut off once more as Blake turned to look at him, glaring at him with her green eyes, just asking him to try her.

"You broke a number of guild rules, Rook," Rai spoke up as he walked around the man. "Disobeying orders from a higher ranking member, attacking when unprovoked, causing high property damage which this mission will most likely have to pay for."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Blake cut in.

"You've commented crime while under the guilds banner And worst of all, bringing a bad name to our guild. That is cause for termination from the guild." He finished his explanation. "We will take you back and Guild Master Jace, once this mission is complete, right Blake?"

"Correct."

"Wait you're still going to do the mission after all the harm you caused!?" Suta spoke up only to meet Blake's gaze which caused her to step back slightly.

"I'm sorry… Do I know you?" She asked as she looked at the brown haired girl closely.

"I see my families guild mark on your neck, so you must be new. Here because you're new I'll explain a few things to you, first; don't talk to me unless I know you. Second; don't but into things I'm doing unless I know you. And third; Don't you ever raise your voice at me, unless you can beat me. Understood?"

"… I… I can't let yo-" The sight of Blake suddenly in front of her caused the girl to fall backward on her butt. She looked up to see the woman staring down at her, she felt as pray being stared down by a deadly hunter.

"Blake!" Jean moved in front of her. "She is one of my guild-mate!"

"Then you need to keep her in check, baby brother." She said back to her slightly taller younger sibling. Suddenly a noise filled the air.

~Hello there my enemy, Welcome to my punching spree, This is where I lay waste and you go home bleeding.~

Blake quickly picked up her Note and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"…"

"No… there is no problem…"

"…"

"Wait, what do you mean all of the Lakelurks are returning to the Lake!?"

"…"

"I… ugh… yes… no!" She tried her best to speak as the person on the other end kept talking. "Yes, we will hurry back."

"Rai, back to the lake, change of plan." The blond nodded at Blake as she started to glow, changing back into her angel form. "We are going to eradicate those beasts."

"No, wait." It was Suta who spoke up again. "You can't!"

"Watch me!" Blake took off the sky quickly and Rai with a small wave goodbye his body turned to dark lightning and he took off after quickly.

"Jean we need to stop her, Please!" Suta turned to him, only to see them all on giant yellow wolves, Jean and Isa shared one as Nae and Scarlet were on their own. Her brother holding his out to her.

"We were just waiting for you," Jean said with a smile.

"Are we really going to fight your sister?" Scarlet asked. "She seems powerful."

"If you're scared you can always stay back," Isa said to the redhead girl which gained a growl. "As for me, I've been waiting for another chance to face her."

"Hopefully we won't have to fight, and she'll just listen," Jean said and the wolves started to head out, having to gain ground to catch up to the angel. "But knowing Blake, she won't."

(Fin)

 **Hey, It's me with another chapter. I hope you enjoy and now that Omega Hydra have shown their faces at last, I might be getting ready to start their stories, which mean… Imma need more mages. Soooo… get them Ocs ready!**

 **And like always, check out my DeviantArt under my this same name. If you wish to see some of the characters from all the stories drawn out.**

 **Also leave a review, and and you have any questions for me or the characters, ask away.**

 **Later.**


	8. Creatures From The Mossy Lagoon Part 5

Chapter 8

(Creatures Of The Mossy Lagoon)

Blake had anger issues, she says it runs in her family, he wouldn't know because she was the only Pryde he knew but he would take her word on it. He did know that many things ticked her off like, working too hard, being misled, people who barked louder than their bite and missing meals, which is more of her own fault. That why he had to be there for her, Blake was powerful but she couldn't do much by herself, She couldn't cook, hated cleaning, he was surprised she even got dressed in the morning and worse of all was the fact that she would become violently destructed when angered. He did his best to keep her cool, he cooked for her, cleaned her house from time to time, whatever to keep her calm and happy. But at times he would fail, and this happened to be one of those times.

"Blake slow down!" Rai yelled as he had to stop turning back to his human form, he was on his knees catching his breath. He looked to see the angel leaving him behind, not even looking back. He head dropped down as he released a depressing sigh. He slowly got back onto his feet and a howl got him to turn and see a foot catch him across his face, knocking him back to the ground, a grunt of pain came from his mouth as he saw that three yellow wolves rode past him.

"Isa!?" Jean looked at the girl who had her arms around him tightly. "Why did you do that?!

"To keep him out of the way!" She kept her eyes on the angel before them. "If we are going to fight Blake we don't need her having any back-up."

"Any tips you want to give us on fighting your sister?" Scarlet asked as her wolf got closer to the lead wolf.

"Uhh… Hopefully, she goes easy on us because you are my friends." He turned to her with a small smile but was met with a disappointing glare. "Look that's the best I got she's an Archangel."

"Is she like a real Archangel?" Suta asked on the other side of them.

"Don't be stupid, it's her magic," Isadora answered.

"That's what I meant, is it takeover magic?" Suta explained.

"Yeah, takeover magic slightly runs in our family," Jean said. "The only oddballs are My mom, Nora and me."

"Jean, she's going down." Isadora noticed Blake dive bombing out of the sky heading straight down.

"Crud, Skoll we gotta pick up the pace!" With a mighty howl from Jean's wolf, the others followed his lead and grew slightly in size, now taking longer strides heading towards the angel.

(At the lake)

The man watched as the monsters roamed back to the lake, dozens and dozens of the creatures. He looked at them closely as they moved past him, none really paying him any mind once so ever. Fascinating. He would love to take studies of them, but sadly they were not on his schedule nor would it work with the time frame he had. He looked around for any member of that darn guild he hired for protection, they all seem to have left him early for whatever reason and it took much longer than a reasonable ten minutes to fix and he wasn't paying them for not being here. He turned back to the creatures and his eyebrow rose slightly.

"Interesting." The man spoke as he watched the Lakelurks move around Lake Moss, not going into it. They just stood on the edge of it, like a mass gathering. They were acting unusual they growled, hissed and roared towards the lake not even trying to remove him from them. The man took a few steps closer to a test, nothing. Few more steps closer and closer until he stood behind the beast. He couldn't hear over the sound of the beast cries which was good, they were the most important thing at the moment. "What are you doing?"

The monsters haven't stopped yelling as he walked around the creatures, he was jotting down notes in a handbook. What could they be doing, a mating call? No, they are just standing there not interacting. Maybe it's a ritual of some kind? But from creatures of their intelligence, unlikely. Are they… Calling something, cries of fear? A wounded creature calling for its tribe to come help or… "Or calling their leader… their mother."

The sound of a small crater being formed was heard behind him forcing him to turn, he watched as an Angel made her way out of the hole she made with her landing, her sword was drawn.

"Pryde, that will be enough. Do not harm these Creatures." The man ordered the eldest Pryde child, who stopped but she only seemed upset by this.

"What!? You call me all the way back here! Just to tell me you changed your mind!?"

"No, I called you back because I'm paying you to be here and not off lollygagging with your friends."

"Lollygagging!? I know you saw that explosion that went off!" She yelled at the man.

"The town is none of my concern which makes it none of yours." He told her calmly. "Your place is here by my side, keeping me safe. Be glad I allowed that half an hour of alone time."

"Be glad!?"

"Yes be glad, Now stand dow-" The man was cut off by a blue ball of fire slamming into Blake's backs, and at this point, she showed she was worth every cent spent on her as she stood within the blue flames burning all around her and on her flesh.

"Isssadorrra..."

(On the other side of the Clearing)

"What is wrong with you!?" Scarlet yelled at the black haired girl as she rode up next to Isa who just landed on the ground. "Jean said he was going to talk to her!"

"No point, plus I want a fight."

"How are you still ready to fight after that beating you took and all that crying you did early?!" She had to ask.

"Shut up and don't bring that up, I'm fine now and we need to get ready." She drew her blade from the sheath from her back. Nae and Suta joined them as Jean was already next to her.

"We should be able to beat her, we have her outnumbered," Nae said. "Statistically we have the a-" He cut himself off as Blake break through the forest into the clearing, her wings spread wide and her blade dragging the ground leaving a scar as she was coming in quick.

"Isa!" Blake yelled as she swung her blade at the smaller girl, Isa held up her katana to block but it didn't help her from getting thrown back. "You threw a fireball at me!?"

Isa rolled across the ground quickly getting to her knee, she looked at the rushing angel.

"I was trying to get your attention!"

"Well, it worked." She flew towards the girl with her sword drawn back, until a redhead got in her way, with a might flap of her wings she came to a hilt before her brother. "Move Jean, you're already hurt."

"No, we all just need to calm down, and talk this out." He offered but she countered.

"Or I just beat on another one of your friends, you can't protect all of them, Jean." He didn't like that counter.

"Blake I don't want to have to fight you." He told his older sister.

"Of course you don't, you'll lose." She got closer to the younger redhead. "Now move and let me beat on your girlfriend."

"Not his girlfriend."

"You've been saying that for years, is my brother not good enough?!"

"Isa don't argue with her!"

"No! My reasons are personal and none of your business!" Isa pointed towards Blake as Jean tried to stay in-between the girls. "Plus I don't need a single old hag butting into my love life!"

"Old!?" Blake stopped herself, holding her hands out. took a deep breath as she stared at the girl, then turned to her brother. With a quick glow, her outfit changed once more back to her normal clothes. "Jean, you and you're friends just need to leave now. This is not an argument, as you older sister I am telling you to leave."

"We can't let you hurt these creatures, I'm sorry but we can't just leave." Blake heard the brown haired girl speak from behind her, she turned to look at her. Her green eyes looked Suta up and down for a moment until she noticed that they all closed in slightly. Blake returned her gaze to her brother before letting out a small sigh.

"Alright..." She quickly spun around backhanding the brown haired girl, knocking her off her feet sending her right to the ground. "You asked for this! **Take-over: Traft's Soul!** "

A blinding white light flashed blinding the teens causing them to hid and shield their eyes. It only lasted a few moments and they were soon able to look at the girl before them. She changed back into an angel but a lot different than the other form she was in. She was in armored, a full case of gray armor with blue trims from shoulder to toe, a white sash hung from her hips hanging in between her armored legs. A huge white cross was painted on her torso. Her eyes covered some more by a visor which should block her field of vision but didn't at all. She opened her wings wide showing the armor which covered the bones on the white appendages. But the terrifying thing was the two-handed war ax in her hands.

She quickly turned to Jean with her hand wide open. " **Arrest!** " A white light secured around the boy like rope, it bound his arms close to his body. Before the boy could even speak the angel pushed him over sending her brother to the ground " **Sentence!** " White spikes encased the trapped lad in a cone shape.

"You should be safe in there." She looked at all of the teens around her. "Now, who's first?"

Isadora quickly stepped up to the plate slashing at the angel clashing with her steel handle. The smile on Blake's face didn't sit well with Isa as she stared at the woman during the clash, she quickly jumped away.

"Okay, I've made a mistake!" Isadora yelled as she blocked the heavy blow from Blake. "Imma need some help!"

Scarlet was the only one to act as Nae was helping his sister to her feet. " **Stance Change: Soldier Mode!** " With a cock of her shotgun she fired right at the angel's back, who reaction shocked her as Blake kicked Isa away from her before turning with a slash of her ax cleaving the sandbag in half, Scarlet blinked at the sight. Blake pulled her ax from the ground and stared at the soldier girl. Cocking her pump action Scarlet quickly fired another round. Blocked. "Oh come on!"

Scarlet kept firing her weapon towards the Angel who started to rush at her, blocking each shot. Scarlet heard a click from her gun telling her that she was out of ammo. She quickly threw it to the side pulling out her handgun opening fire on the much closer foe. Blake used her wings to protect her body from the bullets but keeping enough space to see the redhead little bitch.

"Oh, Crap!" Scarlet rolled out of the way of the ax being swung at her, she looked back to see dirt and dust being thrown at her by Blake dragging the ax head through the ground. Shielding her eyes didn't do much when the dust caused her to cough, she looked around for the Angel but she didn't have to look too long as a hand gripped her by the neck. A might gust of wild blow away the dirt and dust revealing the angel before.

"You know you didn't really do much to me so I should go easy on you," Blake said as she lifted the shorter redhead off her feet by her neck. "But at the same time, you did shoot at me!"

Blake lifted her higher but a sudden pain on her side caused her to drop the girl, quickly swing her ax she smacked away whatever hit her. Turned out to by the little brown haired boy, throwing cheap shots. Before she could take a step she noticed someone appear in the corner of her eyes, she went to swing her mighty ax but a snag stopped her. Blake turned to see a whip wrapped around her handle, she followed the line to see the brown haired kids pulling at it. A slash on her back caused her to yell out in pain before she turned and smacked the hell out of Isadora with her wing sending the younger girl flying away. Something hit Blake hard in the chest knocking the wind out of her, she released her ax to hold her chest. She looked up to see the redhead aiming her shotgun.

"Give up, I really don't want to fight my friend's sister," Scarlet spoke.

"Oh no, you all asked for this." A blue aura came around Blake as she slowly rose from the ground and started to hover above them. " **You all asked for this.** " The angelic tone of her voice sent a chill down their spines, as they watched the girl floated high above the forest they stood in. Suddenly a giant blue magic circle appeared above her covering the entire clearing and one right below their feet. Isadora quickly knew what this was and dropped her blade.

"Wooooah! Blake, Okay you win! you don't have to do that!" She yelled to the angel who brushed her off. "You're just upset, it's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Blake! Stop!" Jean yelled from his cell. "You can't use that spell on them!"

" **You should have thought of that before you tested me**."

"Blake if you do this I will never forgive you!" Jean yelled.

" **I do not need your forgiveness, Brother. They need to learn.** "

"Okay! Blake, you made your point, I'm sorry, their sorry, Don't do this." Isadora yelled as the circle spun faster and faster. "Don't take away my magic! I'm begging you!"

"What!?" Scarlet yelled as she looked at the Black haired girl, "Shit we have to stop her!"

" **Arrest!** " All of quickly become bound by white rings holding their arms close to there chest.

"Blake! Stop! This isn't funny!" Jean shouted at his sister, "Please, Don't do this to my friends! Please wake up!"

Blake slowly drowned out all of the yelling from the teens pleading to her, she watched each one of them as they struggled to free themselves. She heard only one voice, it whispered to her. They wished for this, they wanted this, to push me to the point where they become hindrances. No more will they stand in my way.

" **Ab-** " The girl was cut off by a mighty roar, so powerful that it shook the ground underneath them, her eyes shot open and she turned toward the lake. The sight only caused her eyes to widen even more. A lake-lurk stood from the lake, but this one was different, way different, it was massive! Towering over the trees which towered over everything else.

"What is that..." Was all Blake could ask as she slowly landed back on the ground. All of the bounds broke freeing the teens but even then they didn't move at the sight of the Monster.

"That is what I've come for Miss Pryde." Her client spoke as he put his Note away. "The money has been sent over to your account, I thank you for your services, well up until the end but I may choose to do business with you again. If you keep the big away that is."

A green rift tore open behind him, and a man wearing nothing but cargo pant's and boots stepped from it. He had purple eyes and a mop of purple hair on top of his head. The man was tall and was built to last, thanks to being shirtless they could see every detail of him.

"Fargo, Capture him." The man spoke as he moved through the portal and it closed behind him. The tall man named Forgo turned to the monstrosity, the beast roared at the group. Fargo leaped at the monster at the same time another rift appeared behind it, a giant rift. Fargo landed on its chest and with one powerful push from his feet, the monster tumbled backward sending through the rift and having it disappear as the man landed somewhere in the forest. The huge portal closed leaving the group of teens to themselves.

They all just stood there speechless, unsure what to say or do. Just staring where the monsters were. They heard rustling come from behind them and Rai appeared catching his breath. He looked to see everyone staring at him and his eyebrow rose as he was slightly confused. "W-what did I miss?"

"… Nothing," Blake's magic turned off putting her back into her normal clothes. "We're done here."

"W-" Suta went to open her mouth but Blake cut her off.

"Enough," She turned to the group of teens. "I am not dealing with you anymore, I have a headache, I haven't eaten anything today, and you all have been pissing me off."

Blake looked at them down the line to see if any of them was going to say anything, she dared any of them say anything. They didn't, good. She looked over at Jean and walked over to her baby brother, who crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

"… Look I'm sorry, I let my temper and the angel took over." Blake explained herself. "I wasn't trying to hurt any of you… much, I wasn't going to hurt you much."

"Blake you shouldn't apologize to me," Jean told her.

"I'm not saying sorry to them," She wrapped her arms around her brother, pulling him into a big hug. "I've missed you a lot, baby brother."

Jean took a long moment before he gave his sister a hug back before saying. "At least say sorry to Isadora, you really did put the scare on her."

"… Fine, only because she's your little girlfriend." "She's really not." The siblings let go of each other and Blake looked over at Isadora, she walked over to her. The two looked at each other staring into each other's eyes.

"I wasn't that scared," Isa spoke first and Blake smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, but I am sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far, but I was hungry and you all just kept pushing and pushing." She brushed Isa's hair softly. "You know I still see you as another little sister, right?" Isa nodded as her face was hidden in the girl's shoulder. The girls soon let each other go and smiled. Blake looked at the other teens.

"I'm still not saying sorry to any of you." She pointed at Suta, Nae, and Scarlet. "But let this be a strong lesson, to all of you."

"Each of you should know that sometime you can't always fight, sometimes you all need to learn to run. There is nothing wrong with it because you all ended up in real danger, I could've ended all of you." She looked at all of them and sighed. "You all have a lot of potential and I won't lie, I'd hate to see it wasted on you all being foolishness."

"Why are you telling us this?" Scarlet asked.

"Because you're my brother's friends, and he's an idiot. So I'm going to need you all to protect him because it seems like Isa won't be enough."

"Hey! I can protect myself!" Blake's hand reached over pinching her brother's cheek.

"D'aww does my baby brother think he can take care of himself. That's so cute" Her baby voice caused him to pout.

"Stop, I'm not a baby." Jean pulled away rubbing his cheek. "I'm taller than you."

"Doesn't stop you from being the baby."

"Nora is younger than me."

"I never said you both weren't babies." She grinned at him.

"Right, so when are you going to come visit? A lot of people miss you." He asked his sister.

"You still have a hard time understanding the word banished." She smiled at him. "Mom doesn't want me back."

"You know she loves you." "Love?" "Yes love, we all do, even after what happened."

"Well, how about you come visit me?" She changed the subject back to the old one.

"Hard to find a guild hall that's always moving."

"Tough cookies then, anyway I need to leave." She turned to Rai who was just standing there waiting the whole time. "Alright, Rai where's Rook?"

"I didn't grab him, I didn't know the kids were going to follow." This caused the girl to freeze in place. "He most likely got away."

"W-wait that mean-" "We will have to pay for the damages..."

"Ughhh!"

"Oh, Blake, I'm going to have to tell grandmom about this," Jean added

"UGHHH!"

"She probably going to have to tell mom."

"WHHHHHHYYYY MEEEEEE!"

(Fin)

 **Yo, it's me, Cubone of the Epicness and well that's the end of this Arc so know I can get onto the next one.**

 **Also now that we have met Omega Hydra which means, I'm most likely going to do Omega Hydra next so get them OC's ready. Which is on my Profile.**

 **Also, I'm going to start working on the First of the Crossover Arc, Not saying which guild will be in it but it will be nice, I hope… I'mma try… Yeah.**

 **Peace.**


	9. Welcome Aboard The SS Friendship Part 1

Chapter 9

(Welcome Abroad The S.S. Friendship)

Scarlet wasn't happy, not after everything that happened within the past few days. The mission was a bust, they got their asses nearly handed to them by Jean's Bitch of an older sister. And once they returned the guild they had to hear the taints from Jean's Bitch of a younger sister. She started to think his family was made up of nothing but bitches!

"Uggghhh!" She held her head back to relax in the tub filled with nice hot water. Running her hands through the water slowly mixing it around. The water moving around her exposed skin felt amazing and she just enjoyed the bubbles floating over her chest. Baths were relaxing, she had to try something to relax. They failed their first mission which sucked even if it was the plan. The only good thing that came from it was the fact that they saved the Lakelarks and they got to keep their magic. Even if she still finds it hard to believe the girl could've taken their magic, Isadora's reaction made it feel like she really could. Her hands hung out the side of the tub and she quickly felt something nibbling on her middle finger, a small giggle escaped her lips pulling her hand away. She sat up in the tub to take a peek over the edge and look down at the small Lakelark in her bathroom.

"Kisses, stop. You know the ticklish." The creature let out a small roar which Scarlet couldn't help but mimic. "You know you're the best thing to come from that mission, right little guy?"

He just stared at her before taking off back into the main room of her small apartment. She got it once they all returned from the mission and Jean give them their Jewels. She was still upset at the time and she slightly took it out on him, but it wasn't his fault, she knows that. She found herself sinking into the tub and small bubbles popping from her breathing out her nose.

She had a plan for today, go to the guild hall, say sorry to Jean, see about another mission and have a good time this time. A simple plan and thanks to the guild's doctor, Mu. Jean should right and ready this morning for another mission, even though it was slightly soon. Oh well, you'll never know if you don't ask. Standing up out the water and a huge smile on her face she was ready.

"Today is going to be a good day!"

(At the Guild Hall)

"What do you mean he isn't here!"

"Like I said, He. Isn't. Here." Nora told the really disappointed redhead.

"Yeah, Isa came her bright and early and scooped Jean up, she was all like, 'You're coming with me!" and Jean was like 'What but Mu just let me!?" But Isa didn't care as she gripped him by his shirt and kidnapped him. And now they're gone." Scarlet looked at black haired girl.

"Yeah what Hana said." Nora placed her feet up on the table. "Now they're gone."

Scarlet fell back into her chair and sighed heavily. She heard Nora say something along the lines of "Why are you still here?" But ignored her. Even if she was a bitch the other two at the table were nice and likable so they outweighed her. She didn't know what she was going to do know, she couldn't go on a mission thanks to the guild rules. Her head fell forward crashing into the table, a sigh released from her lungs.

"Scarlet, right?" Akira looked over at the face-down girl. "Maybe you could come on a mission with us if you like."

"Don't be making offers like that without our consent." Nora's face turned to Akira, her glare didn't have much of an effect on the younger white-haired girl.

"Oh that would be a great idea, we can now do that mission you wanted but Winter wouldn't let us because we needed four members and everyone else you asked said no." Nora's gaze turned towards Hana.

"Don't worry, I don't want to go anywhere I'm unwanted." Scarlet lifted her head to meet the three young ladies before her.

"You wouldn't be unwanted! I want you, so you're wanted!" Hana exclaimed loudly. "So you can come along."

"Also don't worry about Nora, she might seem bad at first but that's just because she doesn't like anyone at the start," Akira said with a smile as she looked towards her friend who just looked away. "Plus we out-vote her two to one, but at the end the choice is yours."

"Well it will knock another mission off of my starter set a- Ughh-" She felt herself being pulled into a half hug and she felt herself cheek to cheek with the peppy blacked haired girl.

"This is going to be awesome! It's been forever since I went on a mission with anyone besides Nora and Akira!"

"That's because you've only been on missions with us."

"You could always come on a mission with me Hana." The two girls turned to see Pedro standing behind them.

"No one wants to be on a team with you Pedro." Nora looked at the large tan guild member.

"If I recall we used to be on the same team." He shot back with a small grin.

"We all make mistakes."

"Only mistake was thinking you were better than me."

"A fact can't be a mistake." The two was glaring towards each other, Pedro wearing a smile, Nora was not. "What do you want anyway?"

"What I can't come over and talk to my friends?"

"Of course you can Pedro, we don't mind talking to you," Akira spoke before Nora could say anything rude out of her mouth.

"Well, Thank you Kira-" And with that the small white haired girl found herself in the air with her legs smashing into Pedro's poor face, sending him flying backward and crashing into the floor below as Akira fell into Scarlet's lap.

"Uhhhh." Was the only thing that could come from both Scarlet's and Pedro's lips, one of pure confusion, the other of pure pain. She looked at the other girls who didn't seem fazed once so ever. Hana took notice of the girl's derp look and smiled.

"That's just how Akira gets when someone calls her the no-no word. She doesn't always drop kick them either, sometimes it's a roundhouse, or a hurricanrana, Oh one time she gives someone what I like 'The Whisper In The Wind' where she jumps up high and ax-kicks you right on your shoulder!" She explained. "It's super amazing."

"W-wow you must be really good at fighting." She looked at Akira who was still in her lap, the girl's eyes were locked on Pedro.

"Oh no, she's terrible!" Hana exclaimed with a huge grin. "Like her magic is amazing and like super overpowered, but when it comes to her hand to hand she's like bad, I mean really bad, like she-couldn't-fight-her-way-out-of-a-paper-bag bad, like-"

"Okay I think she gets it, Haruka, just please stop!" Akira didn't yell out of anger but more of embarrassment as she covered her face with her hands, Scarlet noticed the girl slipped off her lap and was now floating in the air. She can float!? Scarlet shook her head and turned back to Hana.

"Wait how can she be bad if she was able to knock him out in one hit?"

"I don't know, Akira just knocks people out when they call her the no-no Word," Hana spoke but didn't look at Scarlet, her eyes were locked on her floating friend.

"So whenever someone calls you Ki-" Her mouth was shut by hand slapping across it, it slightly hurt but not enough to anger her just surprise her. Her eyes followed the hand to see it was Nora who shut her up.

"Look, if you were anyone else or I was in a worse mood, I'd let you finish. But if you're coming on this mission with us, I don't need you upset with Akira nor do I want Akira feeling bad about something. So do not say that name out of your mouth, not by mistake, not on purpose, even if we meet someone with the name you need to call them something completely different." Nora stared into her eyes. "Okay?"

With a nod, Nora let go of her and slid back into her seat. Scarlet wasn't really sure what just happened but she could tell that Nora just saved her from Pedro's fate. Even though she went about in a way where she would get the taste slapped from her mouth, but Scarlet would let it slide for now.

"So what's this mission you were talking about?"

(On A Train)

"What's with the long face?" Jean took his eyes off the landscape and moving them to Isa's. "You're thinking about those rookies aren't you."

"Yeah, I still feel bad." His eyes went back out the window.

"Well don't, if anything feel bad for me. They hardly had a scratch on them, they got paid with your savings might I add. And it's not like you asked Blake to attack them, so if anything they should be mad at her. But she has them scared, I bet you, I bet you right now, they won't even have the balls to talk to her if they ever run into her again."

Jean's gaze returned to the black haired girl, he knew this was her way of trying to cheer him up. It wasn't really working but just the fact that she was trying put a smile on his face. She cared in her own little special way no matter how hard it was for her to express care.

"Why are you staring at me?" His smile grew slightly more. "What, is there something on my face?"

"No, I just forget how sweet you can be."

"What does that mean!? I'm always sweet and nice." She leaned in closer to him.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't think I do." Her eyebrow rose. "How about you explain slowly and carefully."

"Isa."

"No, tell me. Am I mean to you? Do I not treat you the best out of everyone we know?" He looked confused by her reaction, and slowly dipped into his mind to see what could be the cause of this anger. It didn't take long to pop into his head.

"Are you… jealous?" He asked the girl.

"…" The glare in her eyes deepens towards the boy across from her. "I'm not jealous, I'm upset when you think about other more than you think about me."

"That's being jealous."

"Doesn't matter, you don't owe those rookies a damn thing, they should be lucky you said sorry. Even worse they should be sorry for helping tick her off."

"Didn't you tick Blake off first?" He cut in.

"Yeah but Blake actually likes me and knows me. She would've gone easy on me somewhat, we know how Blake is."

Jean did know how his sister was, he knew she had anger issues worse than any other member in his family. She was strong, proud, and a good big sister. But she was also ill-tempered, vainglorious, and would always look down on people. She looked at the world as 'If you can't beat me, you have no say in this matter.' Her words, not his. He always guessed it was that way of thinking that broke their family apart. Blake and their Mother have been at odds ever since he could remember, the girl would yell at their mother for whatever reason and their mother would punish the girl. Until one day Blake couldn't take it anymore and ended up fighting Mother, to say Blake lost would be kind. Jean never learned what the fight was about nor why his mother banished Blake over the fight. The only thing he did now was that he took it hard, he loved his sister and then she was gone.

It's been four years and he runs into her every now and then, but she couldn't stay long because she was normally working and they just got lucky. She was still the same sister he always knew and she's gotten stronger. A lot stronger, but that's what happens when you work for Master Jace he guessed.

"Hey, wake up, I wasn't finished." Isa snapped him out of his deep thought. "God, You and Nora."

A small chuckle slipped from his lips. "Sorry."

"It's weird, you just sit there and stare right off into space." He watched her as she tried to mimic his actions. "For a genius, it's a real dumb thing to do."

"I'm not a genius."

"You keep telling yourself that." She crossed her arms. "Anyway back to you thinking I'm not sweet."

"Still on this?"

(At The Guild Hall)

"We have to find someone to go on a mission with us." Suta looked at her brother who wouldn't take his eyes from his book. The pair was in the somewhat empty guild hall, Suta didn't know where everyone was but it wasn't going to bug her. She would rather talk to her brother about this topic alone. "The sooner we get these trials done, the sooner we can go on missions by ourselves."

"I still think we should just leave this Guild, Sister." He suggested.

"No way, we can't just quit. We've been kicked out of every other guild we've been in. I can't keep running and be living off the little bit of savings we have, we have to try to make this last."

"But-"

"I know, Brother. I know, we just avoid her. We can hopefully find someone else to go on missions with which will help us not have to deal with her." Suta did her best to persuade her little brother.

"Deal with who?" Suta nearly jumped from her seat, she turned to see the green haired bartender.

"Oh, my goddess, you scared me." She tried to calm her rampaging heart.

"Oops, sorry." She gives an apologetic smile. "I just heard you talking to your brother about looking for someone's help."

"Oh, Uhh… Thank you, but-"

"Please do not pick a Pryde, I think we've dealt with them enough for this month alone." Nae cut off his sister, still not letting up from his reading. All's she could yell was "Brother!" It was a very rude thing to say and he knew better than to cause any trouble. The bar maiden giggled at the boy with covering her mouth with her hand.

"I think I know just the person, only problem, for now, is the only Pryde you have to deal with is Me." This got the boy's attention as he looked the woman up and down.

"Excuse my rudeness, but you don't really fit the bill of the other Prydes I've met," Nae spoke up once more. "The ones I've met were brash, rude, a bit curd and just unlikable."

"You must have met Nora."

"No..." He answered.

"Ooh… I'm sorry for the unpleasant time it must have been with my Niece." A light chuckle came from her lips. "But as I said before don't worry I know just the person to help you."

She turned towards the bar and held her hands up towards her mouth, "Ooooooh Pedroooo!"

(Pryde/Wrathblade Resident)

 _Dear Diary_

 _It's me, Mia, I know I haven't wrote in you for a while, but I've been you know getting my new life together._ _So yeah, I live with DeWinter, I just call her Winter for short, and her friend Morrigan. They are both nice and I like them. But Morrigan can be super scary, her eyes glow red when she gets upset and she has this frown that just doesn't go away. Winter is the real nice one but she is also very_ _sneaky_ _friendly,_ _I don't know if she will find you or not and I can't risk saying anything bad_ _. Sorry about the lines, Diary, can't risk anything._

 _So anyway, I got to go outside and play today. Morrigan took me and Fury into a field and she let us ran around and play, she said it would be a good warm up for Fury to have me chase him and him to chase me. Something about building our_ _caido_ _Cardio. It was fun until we had to stop so her and Fury could train. Fury said it went great but I didn't have to much fun, I mean they are cool to watch but it's not fun just watching and I don't get to go outside and play everyday._

 _Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, Morrigan has me on a schedule. Its this list of things I have to do everyday, she says it will help me be_ _responable_ _Responsible. I have Fury helping me now so I shouldn't have to draw in you anymore. So yeah, I have to go to two different classes everyday until the weekends. Mr. Black teaches me about school stuff. Math, Spelling, other stuff. Spelling is kind of hard, like the word Great, Gr-Eat? Nope, it's Grat with the little squiggly thing over the A_ _or was it the line, it doesn't matter. Not like I didn't know how to spell it before, but still, words are dumb sometimes._

 _Doctor Mu is helping me with my magic because I'm a healer like her, well kind of like her. She says with some work and a lot of training I'll be just as good as her one day. She also very friendly but she can get scary when I keep making mistakes on something more than 10 times. She says "I'm not learning from my mistakes." And If her master was here she'd be worse. Her master sounds scary._

 _Anyways after all that I get a break and I can hangout in the guild because Morrigan doesn't want me to wander around town by myself just yet, and she doesn't always feel like 'Watching me'. But sometime Tania will take me around town, she really enjoys hanging out with me for some reason. I'm not complaining or anything, I just glad someone wants to hangout with me. Theo comes along too sometimes, he's mean but he isn't like super mean. Tania says he's big brother mean, I don't have a big brother but if this is what it's like, I wish I did._ _Because they are really funny._

 _Oh and when I get home I have homework, which is why I don't have time to write in you all the time, Morrigan's fault again, but Winter says she's helping me. And I guess she is which is great. But I haven't got to go on any missions and I need to go on one soon so I can make some jewels. I can't go on one with Morrigan but I don't think I really want too… I could ask Winter or maybe Tania, I'll just flip a coin. Tails, I'm asking Tania tomorrow._

 _Well, that's pretty much it Diary, I'll write in you after the mission to tell you how it went._

 _Kisses, Mia._

(Fin)

Hey, it's me Epic.

So yeah just a bit of talky talky, and getting to know a bit more. Something should happen soon moving into the next arc.

Also for those who read this at the end, Omega Hydra is out and you can check out the first chapter now if you want. Also, Wonderland's Heart too if you want to read more and know characters who also live in this world and might also appear in this story. Shared Universe Stuff, you know.

And as always, Review and tell me what you think, and Follow just so you can keep up if you want too.

Uhh, See ya later.


	10. Welcome Aboard The SS Friendship Part 2

Chapter 10

(Welcome Abroad the SS Friendship)

Scarlet wasn't sure what to think of Team Midnight. They seemed like nice people well besides their leader Nora, she didn't seem to like people all that much and was the complete opposite of Jean. She also didn't know how to feel about Akira or Hana and the fact that everyone was silent the whole train ride, it was really odd. Scarlet looked at each girl who was off in their own world. Nora had her eyes closed and her arms folded under her bust, she would nod her head every now and again. Akira was focused on drawing and wouldn't even lift her head to look around, but her eyes would glance over to Nora from time to time. And Hana, well her had was moving all over the place, she would look back and forth between her friends with a smile on her face and she would sometimes look out the window also.

"So," She quickly gained the entire team's attention. "Does anyone want to talk about anything?"

Akira pale white cheeks quickly gained some color as she covered her mouth. "Oh my I'm so sorry, we completely excluded you. It's been so long since we had someone new on the team."

"I'm sorry?"

"She means we were talking the whole time and we super forgot too let you join. I just assumed so was shy and didn't want to talk, but that explains why you didn't answer after I called your name like ten times." Hana's explanation didn't help Scarlet at all.

"Uhh."

"Akira just show her already." Nora pretty much ordered the girl, who just nodded.

" _Sorry,"_ Scarlet winched her hand shot up to the side of her head. She heard Akira's voice but she didn't hear it like normal. " _This is part of my magic, I am a Mind Mage."_

" _So if you could."_ Nora's voice just popped into her head. _"Hurry up and get used to this because this is how we will communicate on the whole mission."_

" _Nora, you just can't ask someone to quickly get used to my magic."_

" _I think I'll be fine."_ Scarlet rubbed her face slightly as the pain faded away slowly. "T-this is just so weird."

" _I know right m-" "Hana, I'm sorry to cut you off, But I believe it would be best to hold off for a moment."_ Akira had stopped Hana before she could do any damage to the poor girl. _"Okay!"_

"So-" _"Think it, don't say it."_ Scarlet eyes narrowed at the redhead.

" _Who does she think she's talking to."_

" _You, that's who."_ Nora's answered with her own stare. _"Remember chick, this isn't Jean's little team. I'm the team leader here for a reason, so like it or not you will listen and you will follow orders. Also when the link is up we can hear everything you say, there is no privacy on this team."_

" _This bitch is starting to-"_

" _Get on your nerves, welcome to how I feel having you on the team."_

" _Nora, please. Try and be nice to her."_

" _I am being nice."_ Nora looked at the white-haired girl who answered with a sigh.

" _Maybe we should talk aloud for a while and give my magic a rest."_

" _If you're going to make an excuse, you'll need a better one."_

" _Nora…" She pleaded._

"… _Fine. But once the mission starts I don't care how anyone feels, The Link will be back on."_

And just like that all of the tension of her brain was lifted which caused Scarlet to release a sigh. She was regretting joining this team.

" _I'm sorry to hear that."_

" _She's still in my head!?"_

" _Yes, I'm sorry for the invasion."_ Scarlet saw that Akira was back her drawing, making herself look like she wasn't doing anything. " _Also I'm sorry to make a request but could you please not yell, it's discomforting for everyone."_

" _Oh, sorry. Wait why am I sorry!?"_ She asked herself, she saw Akira whine slightly and calmed herself. _"I shouldn't be mad at her this isn't her fault."_

" _It slightly is though."_

" _Oh right, you can hear me."_

" _Yes, I just came to apologize for how Nora is acting,"_ Akira explained. _"I know she can be… a bit much, but she's a nice person at heart. She just doesn't know how to get along with new people. She's still getting used to Hana."_

" _Well then her mother should teach her some manners."_ Scarlet shot back.

" _She did…"_

" _She make's it sound like something is wrong with that."_

" _Well, I-" "Oh right you can hear me."_ She'd never get used to this.

" _You will get used to it soon, I can tell you're a very smart person. But yes, I wouldn't say it's a bad thing because I've only know Nora and her family for two years. She just has trust issues."_

" _Well I'm sorry to say, that sounds like a personal problem."_ Scarlet eye's turned towards the window, she enjoyed watching the rolling hills. _"Jean seemed to have turned out fine, so what's her excuse?"_

" _You'll learn soon enough Jean has his own issues." "Okay, no offense but I would like my privacy back please!"_

" _Right, sorry."_

She just had to bare with this time for one mission, and then never again. You hear that too? Nothing. Good. Just one mission.

(Road Towards Bitterroot Town)

"So, Pedro, how long have you've been apart of the guild?" Suta asked their newly put team leader. She didn't know Pedro much but Miss DeWinter recommends him and well she didn't have any better pick. He appeared to be a 'Bad Boy' at first thanks to his appearance. Red jeans and a black coat, he didn't bother to wear a shirt showing his guild mark to the world. A green wolf head planted right in the middle of his chest. Topping it all off was a silver cross necklace hanging right below his chin. She's read enough books to guess his type. Or she believed at first.

"Hmm?" He didn't see the question coming as it was out of the blue. "Oh well, I've been a wolf for five years now, give or take. Why do you ask?"

"Well, our last mission was with Jean and Isadora-"

"Say no more," He cut her off but it didn't come off as rude. "I'm sure that didn't go too well."

"Well, Jean was helpful." She added.

"I'm sure he did." He said with a smirk. "But did you learn anything useful."

"… Not… really."

"Sounds like Jean, but don't worry I'll show you the ropes."

"We appreciate it." She gave a small nod. He seemed like he could be helpful, and he wasn't mean or rude, yet. "So could you tell me about the other members of the guild, I would like to know who to avoid ahead of time. Just in case."

"Well, most of the guild is friendly. You have Jean, as you know. Besides him, there is Akira and Hana, their sweethearts but they hang around Nora, Jean's less friendly twin sister."

"I've seen her early with Scarlet, she didn't seem to happy around her."

"Most likely, Nora doesn't like anyone at first, but she's one of the closest friends I have."

"I see." Suta turned her eyes straight ahead, she never spoke to the girl so she didn't have any right to judge. "Anyone else we should know about, any S Class members we should be wary of?"

"None that should bother you. Cain and Cal normally keep themselves, Cal is nice. Then there's Morrigan, She can be nice and allow you to do whatever you want, just don't upset her or get into a fight with her. The twins mom but she's rarely around now that we're all grown. Oh and there's-"

(Wolves Pride Guild Hall)

"Tania!"

"Yes, Mia?" The cat turned to the small girl running up to her with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I found a perfect mission for us to go on." With a flick of her pew, the paper flew from the small child's hands right over to her. Her eyes moved along the page slowly forming a smile as her eyes went down the page.

"Oh, this sounds delightful!" She quickly turned to Theo who looking down at a magazine he happened to be the cover boy of. Peaks for being a handsome young lad. "Theo, come on mission time."

"It's my day off feline."

"Day off? We haven't been on a mission for about two weeks."

"That doesn't change the fact of this being my day off, now does it?"

"Please Mr. Theo?" The black haired teen turned the small child to see her with her big wide childlike eyes. Eyes that would normally melt the heart of any adult, all but Theo.

"No."

"The reward is pretty nice for a simple job," Tania spoke from his left side with a small whisper.

"… How pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"Let me see that paper." She held the paper before his eyes which shot right down to the bottom. "She's very pretty."

"She is." She smiled at him. "Mia, go grab Fury and we'll head out for this wonderful adventure."

"Alright!" The sweet little girl cheered. "My first mission, this is going to be amazing!"

"You bet little one."

(Fin)

 **Hey, it's me, Epic.** **Sorry I disappeared for a bit, I've been working on of my real story I wish to publish to the world and it's been taking up my time. But I'm not going to stop with these stories or characters until the end, hopefully.**

 **Also sorry about this being a super short one but there wasn't much I couldn't do with it at the moment until their mini-arcs start I guess.**

 **Uhh… That's it… Bye Bye.**


	11. Team Black Moon (Part 1)

Chapter 11

(Team Black Moon)

Scarlet sat high in a tree within a dense forest with her MX4 Rifle looking down her times four sights in the middle of the night. Her sights were set on two men standing outside the front door to their targets hideout. At first, it seemed like an understandable task, but after a half an hour of nothing happening, she has started to become impatience. Plus her Soldier Mode didn't really help fight the elements around her. She felt herself shiver slightly on her exposed arms.

" _Collins, what are they doing?"_ She heard Nora ask whatever she was.

" _They are standing around and talking. That's what they were doing the last time you asked and the time before that and they most likely will do it the next time you ask."_

" _I didn't ask for the sass or the attitude. You have one simple job, Overwatch. Not complaining."_

" _Nora..."_ Akira's voice popped in.

" _I just don't know why we are waiting so long, we could've been in there and got this done."_ Scarlet groaned.

" _I will not have any mission at risk by boredom or unwillingness to answer my simple question. Even Hana can keep still and she has ADHD."_

" _I have ADHD!?"_ Haruka's voice chimed into their heads.

" _No, but goddammit do you act like it,"_ Nora answered the girl. _"Hana are you ready?"_

" _You bet, knocked out the two guards in the back and everything, even hide their bodies like you showed me. It was supe-"_

" _Haruka."_

" _Oops, sorry boss."_

Scarlet looked through her scope back to the men who were just standing and talking.

" _Fast reminder, Our target is Rouge Mage, Gabriel Kage. He uses Chain Magic so be careful if you encounter him at range. It is unknown how good his close-quarters combat is, so leave that to me or Collins."_

" _Me?"_ Scarlet was a bit surprised that Nora added her to the plan at all.

 _"Yes, you. Akira is no good close range, and Hana might be able to hold her own for a bit but she is best at range. I've watched you fight Isadora, you held your own nicely and you outsmarted her, not like that's a big surprise though. She's not too bright."_

She just can't help but put people down, can she?

" _No, anyone with faults should be told what they are. Back on track, Akira and I will head in and take out Kage. You two will keep watch encase they have any backup. Akira keep both of them lower and if either of you needs help, which you shouldn't. You will have to speak up, Looking at you Collins."_

" _Whatever."_

Scarlet watched the two guards at the front door kept talking about god knows what, but suddenly their mouths were sealed shut a shadow, it came across them like tape. Her eyes widened as she watched as they panicked trying to remove the bonds that they didn't even notice the glowing red eyes moving in on them. She saw both men tackled out of her line of sight by wolves eerily similar to Jean's. She didn't know why but seeing Jean's little golden pups turned into black little hellhounds didn't sit well with her.

She noticed Nora pulling the door open with Akira already moving to go in, with an odd little spin Nora moved in right behind the white-haired girl closing the door behind them. She couldn't help but notice that the two moved together perfectly, it must be because the two have been friends for a while.

It must be nice to have close friends and family like that. Someone to depend on and count on. She used to have her father but now she has no one, and she hasn't been able to make any close connections within the guild yet but she could just be rushing it.

She quickly had to shake those thoughts out of her head, she needed to stay focus. Quickly looking around the area just in case any of the others were making a return, even if she was doing it more for other reasons.

Minutes flew past as nothing seemed to happen on the outside or inside of the house, which was a good sign. Scarlet stayed vigilante from her branch, the cold no longer bugging her as she just completely forgot about it. Suddenly a loud bell started to ring, which wasn't a good sign. But no one was near the guard bell…

"Hana!" Suddenly the sounds of marching feet were growing closer.

" _What Happened!?"_ Nora's voice invaded her mind.

" _I'm sorry!"_

(Rewind)

Nora and Akira moved through the forest closing in on the building within the clearing. The two teens looked at each other with Nora holding her fist up to Akira, she returned with a nod. Nora's hands moved into her summoning stance as her hand started to glow a jet black.

" **Shadow Make: Mute**."

She released her hands sending out two black shadows which slapped onto the guard's faces. She smiled as she watched the pair freak out fighting to remove the magic hold on them. Slowly two of her wolves crept to the two quickly tackling them to the ground. She never once heard a scream as the wolves drug the doormen into the woods.

Once it was clear Nora took off to the wooden door with Akira right on her heels. Coming to a halt on the outside of the door frame Nora grabbed the handle pulling the door open, Akira was quick with moving into the house as Nora followed closing the door quickly but softly.

Nora took a quick scan of the room. Open living area, sofa, two doorways. One leading to the kitchen, the other leading into a hallway. One bandit reacting to the two young mages. Before the man could even get to his feet Nora was already on top of him, her arm hooking around his neck. She spun her body until her back was on his and with a quick dip she had the man bent over her back, slowly bending him and choking him out at the same time.

" _Akira find out the layout of the house and where our target is,"_ Nora ordered the white-haired girl and with her a nod her before shutting her eyes. It didn't take long for her to reopen her eyes revealing that her lovely red eyes were gone, traded in for pure black eyes leaving not even a hint of white. She stared at the man and he released a hard gasp before slowly passing out.

" _He's on the top floor. No layout for the top floor, no one else is allowed up there."_ Akira blinked changing her eyes back to normal. _"But I have the rest."_

" _Good, Usher me."_ Nora and Akira stacked up on the door frame. _"_ **Shadow Make: Hati** _."_

A small black wolf formed around the same size as a pup. The pup didn't stop to even look at its master as it took off down the hall, Nora followed with Akira right on her heels. On the way a door to the left of them slowly opened, Nora quickly kicked the door slamming it into whoever was opening it. Not missing a beat she jumped through the open door into the room, as Akira followed the Pup. The door near the staircase leading up suddenly burst open with a man stepping out.

"What in the-!" He was cut off by the pup lunging at him and suddenly turning into a huge black hound knocking him to the floor before hopping into the room. Akira stopped next to the staircase, lowering her head and clearing her mind.

" _Eight more bandits above up, two of them are mages. Whereabouts are unknown."_ The mind mage explain as she felt her partner move to her side.

" _Understood."_ Nora's voice came to her mind. _"Let's move."_

Right before they could take a step, the sound of a bell ringing in a panic graced their ears. They both looked up as the heard feet moving above them, scrambling more like it. Akira's red eyes slowly glanced over to Nora who hung her head in disappointment.

" _What Happened!?"_

" _I'm Sorry!"_ Hana's voice popped in. Akira swore she heard a growl escape from Nora's lips.

(Rewind)

Haruka watched the back door as Nora was going over the planned within their minds. She couldn't help but move her hand in time with Nora's voice. She didn't know why it amused her it just did, and that's all that really mattered. A small muffled sound touched her ears causing her to look down, She noticed that one of the two guards had awoken. He was fighting to break free from the white binds his held him in and covered his mouths, also being upside down with a tree didn't help.

"Hey, could you do me a solid and like keep it down. I'm trying to be sneaky." Hana asked the man who looked up at. "That would be like super amazing, Kay?"

The man's muffled yells only got loud but not something anyone could hear. He actions caused the oldest of the teens to shake her head with a small rolling of her eyes.

"Why do you got to be so lame man?"

"Yo." It didn't take the black haired girl two seconds to ready and draw her bow summoning an arrow from thin air, her sights set on where the noise came from. She saw two men had come outside looking around. "Ray Ray, you better not be messing around again!"

How was she going to do this? She could do it the same way she took out the first two. No, these guys are already aware. I could take one out with a shot… but then he'll just yell, getting shot with an arrow hurts. Plus they don't have any magic helping them against magic so it would super hurt.

"What the hell?" She heard one of the men say lightly pulling her out from her plan making, she noticed he was pointing. "They're hanging-"

The rest of his words got cut off by a white beam of energy slamming into his face, once the beam stopped the man fell forward right to the ground.

"Oh, Crap!" The other man said as he started to make a mad dash towards one of the warning bells. Hana fired an arrow catching him in his hand forcing him to spin, but before he could fall, Hana, grabbed him wrapping his hand around his mouth.

"Please don't scream. My boss would be super pissed if I messed up another mission." She begged the injured man. "And if you don't scream and let me knock you out easily, I'll lay your body somewhere more comfy than your hanging friends, Okay?"

Instead of an answer the man just bites into her hand. Hard.

"Ahh!" Hana yanked her hand from his mouth and fanned it, hoping it would help get rid of the pain. It's not like she couldn't take a punch or anything but that was just cheap, suddenly the sound of a bell ringing graced her ears. "Oh… Poop."

" _What Happened!?"_ She heard Nora kindly ask.

There is only one thing she could say.

" _I'm Sorry!"_

(Fin)

 **Hey everyone it's me, Epic.**

 **Sorry if Wolves Pride feels like it's a bit short, which it is. But after I'm done this 'Mini Arc' I'll bring in a nice full arc for my lovable wolf mages and we'll get to see some S Class Mages in action.**

 **Um… If you want to can could also go check out Wonderland's Heart, A nice little guild filled with a cast that only knows how to butt heads.**

 **Also I have Omega Hydra, A Merc Clan pretty much made of killers but their sweethearts… Somewhere.**

 **Oh and I can't forget Archangel's Breath, done by my friend Derekjay2000. It's only getting started but snowballs only gets bigger.**

 **Last thing, If you want to see what some of the characters look like check out my DeviantArt, some are already up there and more will come later. When I have more time and money.**

 **That's it… See you next time.**


End file.
